Keluarga Kecil Kita (Hadiah untuk Tobio)
by Claire Chevalier
Summary: Kehidupan Hajime dan Tooru menjadi lebih berwarna sejak kehadiran Tobio. Sedih, senang, kecewa, marah dan bahagia kini mereka rasakan bertiga. Berisi cuplikan-cuplikan kehidupan keluarga kecil Hajime dan Tooru. Road to Tobio's Birthday. Cross-post from FB. Enjoy! o/
1. Supermarket

**Supermarket**

 _story by C.C_

 _._

 **Haikyuu! © Haruichi Furudate**

 _I don't take any profit from this fict!_

.

.

IwaOi x child!Tobio

.

 _ **Road to Tobio's Birthday**_

.

* * *

Hari Minggu biasanya menjadi pilihan untuk menjadi hari belanja sekeluarga, dikarenakan tidak adanya kegiatan wajib di luar seperti bekerja ataupun bersekolah pada hari itu. Karena itulah keluarga kecil Hajime dan Tooru juga selalu memilih hari Minggu sebagai hari berbelanja mereka setiap bulannya.

"Iwa-chan, aku mau ini." Tooru meletakkan beberapa roti susu kesukaannya ke dalam troli.

"Tidak boleh," Hajime berkata tegas, lalu dengan cepat meletakkan kembali roti-roti itu ke display-nya semula.

"Kalau begitu aku ambil yang ini aja." Beberapa bungkus mi instan sudah berada di dalam troli.

"Udah kubilang hari ini gak ada jatah untukmu!"

"Iwa-chan, kau kejam~" Tooru mulai melancarkan jurus _puppy eyes_ -nya pada Hajime, tapi tentu saja mantan _ace_ aoba johsai itu tak memedulikannya.

"Hajime-papa!"

Atensi kedua pria itu beralih pada sosok mungil bocah berambut hitam yang terlihat kesusahan membawa beberapa kotak susu cokelat di kedua tangannya. Karena perdebatan mereka tadi, baik Hajime ataupun Tooru sempat lupa kalau tak hanya mereka berdua saja yang berbelanja hari itu.

Hajime lalu menghampiri bocah berpipi gembil itu, mengambil susu-susu kotak di tangannya dan menaruhnya di troli. Ia sama sekali tak mengacuhkan keberadaan Tooru yang masih _ngambek_ di belakangnya. "Kenapa Tobio gak manggil Papa?" katanya yang mengelus rambut Tobio kecil sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Tobio bisa sendiri. 'Kan Tobio udah besar," katanya polos.

Hajime tak bisa menahan tawa melihat kepolosan anaknya itu. "Iya, tapi kalau yang dibawa banyak begini 'kan jadi susah bawanya."

Tobio hanya mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya mengerti. Sepasang mata biru gelapnya lalu melirik Tooru yang masih berdiri di belakang Hajime. "Toorun kenapa?"

"Toorun gak boleh jajan hari ini karena dia udah ngerusakin kompor kita," potong Hajime cepat.

"Tobio-chan, papamu kejam sekali, 'kan?" Tooru mendekat ke Tobio dan menggendong bocah itu. "Papamu mau membelikan susu untukmu, tapi dia gak mau membelikan roti susu untukku," katanya dengan nada yang dibuat merengek.

"Toorun lapar?" Jari-jari mungil Tobio memegang sebelah pipi Tooru.  
"Iya, aku lapar, Tobio-chan~ Gimana nih?" Tooru memeluk tubuh mungil Tobio sembari menciumi leher Tobio yang menguarkan wangi bedak baby kesukaannya. "Aha, karena Hajime-papa hari ini sedang pelit padaku, gimana kalau aku makan Tobio-chan aja? Pipimu kan tembem sekali~" Tooru pura-pura mengemut sebelah pipi Tobio yang berhasil membuat bocah itu terkikik geli.

"Geli, Toorun~" Tooru masih tidak menggubris protesan Tobio yang menggeliat di dekapannya. "Hajime-papa, tolong Tobio!" Sang bocah berseru di sela-sela kikikan gelinya.

"Hentikan itu, Tooru!" Meski sok berkata tegas begitu, Hajime tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyumannya melihat Tobio yang masih terkikik geli karena perbuatan Tooru.

"Biarin! Hajime-papa 'kan gak mau kasih aku makan, jadi aku makan Tobio-chan aja! Hap, hap, hap!"

"Toorun, geli! Ampun~" Si kecil Tobio masih berusaha melepaskan diri dari Tooru. "Nanti Tobio kasih susu kotak untuk Toorun deh kalo Tobio dilepasin."

Tooru menghentikan perbuatannya. "Beneran?"

Tobio mengangguk cepat, tidak ingin negosiasinya dengan Tooru gagal.

"Berapa kotak?"

Tobio mengacungkan jari telunjuk kanannya di hadapan wajah Tooru.

"Ah, sedikit sekali. Gak mau!" Tooru menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Segini … segini!" Tobio menambah jari tengah dan jari manisnya, tapi ia kesusahan melipat jari kelingking bersama ibu jarinya.

"Yang benar yang mana?" Tooru tersenyum licik pada putranya itu.

Tobio masih kesusahan melipat jari kelingkingnya hingga pada akhirnya dia mengacungkan kelima jarinya pada Tooru. "Segini, deh!"

"Kalo semuanya dikasih ke aku, abis dong susu Tobio-chan?"

"Ga papa, nanti Tobio minta Hajime-papa belikan lagi. Boleh, 'kan?" Tobio melempar pandangannya pada Hajime yang tak disangka-sangka sudah menundukkan pandangannya dan membekap mulutnya.

"Iwa-chan?"

"Hajime-papa kenapa? Tobio gak boleh tambah beli susunya, ya? Susu yang tadi udah Tobio kasih semua ke Toorun."

Melihat wajah polos Tobio yang penuh tanya, Hajime tentu tak bisa menolak permintaan bocah itu. "Kalo untuk Tobio, Papa bakal belikan apa aja, kok."

"Iwa-chan, kau tidak adil~"

"Berisik! Kau juga jangan memeras Tobio terus." Hajime lalu mengambil Tobio dari gendongan Tooru dan meletakkannya di atas troli.

"Aku gak memerasnya, Tobio-chan sendiri yang memberikannya padaku. Iya, kan?"

Tobio mengangguk. "Hajime-papa mau juga?" Tobio mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali.

Lagi-lagi Hajime tidak bisa menahan ekspresi gemasnya terhadap wajah polos Tobio.  
"Papa gak mau, susunya untuk Tobio aja."

"Ehehehehehe," Tobio lalu memamerkan senyum lima jarinya pada kedua pria itu, "makasih, Papa!"

"Iwa-chan, kalau dia memamerkan wajah polosnya ini setiap saat, aku bisa mati muda," Tooru berbisik sembari menyembunyikan wajahnya di pundak Hajime.

"Hn. Aku juga." Ekspresi wajah Hajime tak bisa didefenisikan saat ini. Ia berusaha keras untuk tetap _stay cool_ di luar _,_ sedang Tooru masih berusaha meredam 'kehisterisan' di pundaknya

Kedua pria itu lalu menghabiskan sisa waktu berbelanja mereka dengan menahan diri agar tidak 'menerkam' si polos Tobio yang terus mengoceh di atas troli.

 **-TBC-**

* * *

 **Author's note:**

Halo, para IwaOi shipper o/  
Fict IwaOi pertama sih (akhirnya bisa bikin fict dengan main pair mereka)  
Walopun series fict Road to Tobio's Birthday ini ga fokus ke romance mereka sih ya, lebih ke tema family-nya karena HC keluarga kecil IwaOi bersama si kecil Tobio itu terlalu oenyoe 333  
Belum nemu di arsip Indo, jadi ya bikin asupan sendiri haha  
Semoga suka ;)

Visualisasi child!Tobio yang unyuk bisa liat di sini, art milik temen yg kece abis xDb : " www instagram com/p/BOEPi3ogcfK/" (ilangin tanda petik dan spasi ganti sama titik)

NB: Ini sebenernya udah duluan di-posting di fb, tapi dibagusin dikit hehe  
Rencananya selesai tepat di hari ultah Tobio. Semoga terlaksana o/

 _Feedback_ selalu diterima dengan tangan terbuka

 _Sign,_  
C.C  
 **16122016**


	2. Sebelum Tidur

**Sebelum Tidur**

 _story by C.C_

 _._

 **Haikyuu! © Haruichi Furudate**

 _I don't take any profit from this fict!_

.

.

IwaOi x child!Tobio

.

 _ **Road to Tobio's Birthday**_

.

* * *

"Hajime-papa."

"Hmm?" Hajime mendudukkan Tobio kecil di pinggir tempat tidurnya dan Tooru. Sebelah tangannya mengusapkan handuk kecil ke wajah Tobio yang masih basah setelah melakukan rutinitas malamnya sebelum tidur.

"Tobio malam ini tidur di sini, ya?" Tobio menatap Hajime dengan tatapan memohon. Ia ingin tidur bersama kedua orang tuanya itu, belum mau tidur sendiri di kamarnya.

"Kemarin malam 'kan udah."

"Malam ini lagi ... ya, ya?" Mata bulat Tobio masih memohon pada Hajime yang sudah selesai mengeringkan wajahnya.

"Tapi, kalau—"

"Tobio-chan, malam ini siapa yang jadi pilot pesawat luar angkasa kita?" Suara Tooru yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi langsung memancing atensi Tobio. Bocah yang hampir genap berumur 3 tahun itu langsung bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan cepat ke tengah tempat tidur, tak menggubris Hajime yang belum menyelesaikan ucapannya.

"Toorun!" seru Tobio kencang.

"Baiklah~ Malam ini aku yang jadi pilotnya, jadi Tobio-chan harus segera tidur."

"Baiiiik~" Seolah lupa dengan izin Hajime yang belum diputuskan, Tobio langsung menyusup ke bawah selimut kedua orang tuanya yang kemudian disusul oleh Tooru. Melihat Tobio dan Tooru yang sudah melakukan 'ritual malam' mereka, Hajime hanya bisa menghela napas pasrah. Jika sudah seperti ini tak ada gunanya lagi ia memaksa Tobio untuk tidur di kamarnya sendiri.

"Kalau udah besar nanti, Tobio-chan harus jadi astronot biar bisa ke luar angkasa," Tooru menarik selimut sampai menutup sebagian kepalanya, tapi masih memberikan ruang untuk cahaya lampu kamar menelusup ke bawah selimut.

"Gak mau," Tobio menggeleng cepat, "Tobio gak mau jadi astronot."

"Loh, tapi Tobio-chan mau naik pesawat luar angkasa katanya?"

"Ini 'kan udah," jawab Tobio polos.

Tooru bisa mendengar tawa tertahan Hajime. Yah, salah dia juga sih yang mengatakan bahwa pesawat luar angkasa itu seperti berada di bawah selimut. "Maksudnya pesawat luar angkasa yang sebenarnya, Tobio-chan." Tooru terkekeh sembari merapikan poni Tobio yang masih basah.

Tobio menggelengkan kepalanya lagi. "Tobio gak mau."

"Trus kalo gitu Tobio-chan mau jadi apa?"

"Jadi seperti Toorun!"

"Hmm? Jadi sepertiku?"

Tobio mengangguk cepat. "Kalau sudah besaaaar sekali, Tobio mau main voli seperti Toorun!"

"Whoaaaa kau pintar sekali, Tobio-chan! Aku mendukungmu kalau begitu." Tooru mendekap Tobio gemas.

"Tapi Tobio mau seperti Hajime-papa juga, yang bisa wuush~" Tobio mempraktekan gaya Hajime melakukan _spike_ seperti di video yang pernah ditontonnya dulu.

"Haaa~ Baiklah, baiklah, Tobio-chan memang gak pernah lupa sama Hajime-papa. Aku menyerah!" Tooru menarik selimut yang sedari tadi menyelubungi mereka hingga hanya menutupi sampai leher Tobio dan membenarkan posisi tidur putranya itu.

"Tapi Tobio juga sayang Toorun!"

Tooru tersentak mendengar ucapan spontan nan jujur yang diucapkan Tobio padanya. Ia bisa melihat Hajime yang sudah naik ke tempat tidur tersenyum tipis.

"Tentu saja! Aku juga sayaaaaang sekali sama Tobio-chan." Tooru kembali memeluk Tobio, kali ini diiringi dengan kecupan-kecupan kecil di wajah tembem putra kesayangannya itu. Tobio hanya pasrah wajahnya diciumi Tooru dan terkikik geli.

"Tooru, udah cukup main-mainnya. Biarkan Tobio tidur dengan tenang malam ini." Hajime menginterupsi.

"Iwa-chan, kalau kau cemburu bilang aja," kata Tooru dengan nada menggoda.

"Memangnya aku masih kekanakan sepertimu?"

" _Hidoi_ ~ Tobio-chan, Hajime-papamu tidak sayang padaku," Tooru mengadu, lalu meletakkan kepalanya di pundak kecil Tobio.

"Yosh, yosh, Tobio sayang Toorun, kok." Tangan mungil Tobio mengelus rambut coklat Tooru.

"Tobio-chan~"

Sebelum Tooru kembali memeluk Tobio, Hajime sudah mengambil bocah laki-laki itu dan meletakkannya di sampingnya. "Sudah waktunya tidur, Tobio. Selamat malam," ucapnya yang kemudian mengecup kening Tobio.

Tak membutuhkan waktu lama untuk Tobio berkelana ke alam mimpi, karena baru semenit Hajime mengelus punggungnya, Tobio sudah terlelap. Tooru yang sudah nyaman di sisi lain tempat tidur juga terlihat akan segera menyusul putra mereka.

"Kalau kau terus membiarkannya tidur di sini, untuk apa kita menyiapkan kamar untuknya di sebelah." Hajime tiba-tiba membuka suaranya.

"Biarin aja seperti ini dulu, Iwa-chan. Tobio cepat sekali tumbuh besar, nanti juga kalau udah tiba saatnya dia bakal dengan sendirinya minta tidur di kamarnya."

Hajime tak menyahut lagi, karena perkataan Tooru ada benarnya juga.

"Rasanya, baru kemarin kita mengambil bayi Tobio di panti asuhan ya, Iwa-chan." Suara Tooru terdengar jauh.

Hajime melirik partner hidupnya itu yang ternyata sudah menutup kedua matanya.

"Hn. Tobio tumbuh dengan cepat." Hajime perlahan membenarkan posisi tidurnya di samping Tobio, tak ingin membangunkan si kecil tobio yang sudah pulas. Ia lalu memberikan kecupan terakhir di kelopak kiri Tobio sebelum ikut terlelap, menyusul Tobio dan Tooru yang lebih dulu berkelana ke alam mimpi.

 **-TBC-**

* * *

 **Author's note:**

 _Part 2 done!_ Yeaaaay!

Semoga suka o/

Visualisasi child!Tobio yang unyuk bisa liat di sini, art milik temen yg kece abis xDb : " www instagram com/p/BOEPi3ogcfK/" (ilangin tanda petik dan spasi ganti sama titik)

 _Feedback_ selalu diterima dgn tangan terbuka ;)

 _Sign,_

 **C.C**

 **16122016**


	3. Kangen

**Kangen**

 _story by C.C_

 _._

 **Haikyuu! © Haruichi Furudate**

 _I don't take any profit from this fict!_

.

.

IwaOi x child!Tobio

 _A lil' bit_ SugaKiyo

.

 _ **Road to Tobio's Birthday**_

.

* * *

Hajime melirik jam digital di dashboard mobilnya. Langit sudah gelap, jam makan malam juga sudah lewat. Hari ini ia agak terlambat pulang dari kantor dikarenakan harus menyelesaikan laporan bulanannya, sedang Tooru sudah enam hari berada di Osaka untuk latih tanding sebelum menghadapi turnamen yang sudah di depan mata. Jadilah ia terlambat menjemput Tobio di kediaman Sugawara.

"Ya, tunggu sebentar!"

Suara kepala keluarga Sugawara muda terdengar dari dalam apartemen yang belnya baru saja Hajime bunyikan.

"Oh! Halo, Iwaizumi. Silakan masuk." Sugawara Koushi mempersilakan Hajime dengan senyum hangat. "Tobio sedang menonton di ruang tengah," katanya yang hapal dengan pertanyaan yang akan ditanyakan Hajime pertama kali, "tapi dia belum makan malam."

"Lagi?" Hajime menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

Koushi mengangguk. "Shimizu juga sudah berusaha membujuknya, tapi dia tidak mau makan apa-apa."

"Hajime-papa!" Belum lagi Hajime membalas ucapan Koushi, seruan Tobio langsung terdengar begitu mereka memasuki ruang santai kediaman keluarga Sugawara.

Hajime spontan merentangkan kedua tangannya, menyambut Tobio yang berlari kecil ke arahnya dan membawa tubuh mungil bocah itu ke dalam gendongannya. "Maaf, hari ini Papa telat jemputnya."

Tobio menggelengkan kepalanya, "Gak papa. Tobio 'kan ditemenin Paman Kou sama Bibi Shizu."

"Bibi Shimizu, Tobio." Hajime tersenyum mendengar panggilan Tobio pada Shimizu, istri Koushi.

"Shi ..." Tobio mengikuti gerak mulut papanya.

"... mi ..." Hajime mengeja.

"... zu ... Shizu!"

Spontan ketiga orang dewasa di ruangan itu tertawa mendengar Tobio yang tetap tidak bisa mengucapkan nama Shimizu dengan lengkap.

"Gak papa, Tobio bisa manggil bibi dengan sebutan apa aja kok." Sugawara (Kiyoko) Shimizu mengelus rambut Tobio yang mulai memberengut kesal. "Tapi bibi sedih nih karena Tobio gak mau makan masakan bibi." Wajah Shimizu terlihat sedih saat mengucapkannya.

"Bukan!" Tobio menggeleng cepat, "Tobio mau kok!" lalu mengangguk.

"Trus kenapa gak makan tadi?" Hajime bertanya.

Tobio tak langsung menjawab. Ia memeluk leher Hajime sembari berbisik, "Nanti gak ada yang nemenin Hajime-papa makan. Toorun 'kan lagi gak ada."

Hajime merasa hatinya menghangat selama beberapa detik. Putranya itu selalu pengertian, baik padanya ataupun Tooru. "Yaudah, abis ini Tobio makan sama Papa, ya," ucapnya sambil mengelus kepala Tobio.

Tobio hanya mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu kami pamit dulu. Terima kasih untuk hari ini," Hajime berkata pada pasangan suami istri baru itu.

"Sama-sama. Kami selalu senang kalau Tobio-kun di sini." Koushi ikut menepuk kepala Tobio yg masih memeluk erat leher papanya.

"Ucapkan salam pada Paman Kou dan Bibi Shimizu."

"Sampai jumpa besok, Paman Kou, Bibi Shi ...," sepasang mata bulat Tobio melirik Hajime sebentar, " ... zu," yang kemudian membuat tawa tiga orang dewasa di sekitarnya itu pecah. Mungkin karena malu, Tobio menenggelamkan kepalanya di pundak Hajime sambil menggerutu.

"Maaf, maaf, Papa gak ngetawain Tobio, kok." Tangan Hajime kembali mengelus kepala putranya yang mulai ngambek sembari terkekeh pelan.

Pasangan Sugawara itu lalu mengantar Hajime dan Tobio sampai ke pintu depan.  
Sepanjang perjalanan mereka menuju tempat parkir, Tobio tak membuka suaranya. Dia hanya diam dan masih menenggelamkan kepalanya di pundak Hajime.

"Tobio masih ngambek?"

Tobio masih tak mau membuka mulutnya, tapi kemudian ia menggeleng lemah.  
Setelahnya, Hajime pun tak bersuara lagi sampai mobil yang dikemudikannya berada di jalan raya. Ia melirik sekilas pada Tobio yang duduk di kursi penumpang di sampingnya. Bocah itu tampak tidak mengantuk, tapi pandangannya ke depan, jauh entah ke mana.

Keheningan di dalam mobil terpecah saat ponsel Hajime berbunyi. Ia lalu memasang _handsfree bluetooth_ -nya sebelum menjawab panggilan itu.

"Halo."

 _"Iwa-chan, kau di mana?"_ Suara Tooru terdengar di seberang telepon.

"Di perjalanan pulang ke rumah. Aku baru menjemput Tobio di rumah Sugawara."

 _"Jam segini?"_

"Laporan bulananku harus disiapkan hari ini juga, jadi aku pulang agak terlambat." Hajime memijit pangkal hidungnya begitu mobilnya berhenti di lampu merah.

 _"Tobio-chan?"_

"Ini di sampingku," Hajime melirik lagi pada putranya yang terlihat masih asik memandang ke depan. "Dia belum makan malam."

 _"Apa? Kenapa? Jam makan malam sudah lewat begini."_

"Menungguku katanya," jawab Hajime spontan.

 _" ... Aku ingin bicara dengannya."_

Hajime langsung menyambungkan panggilan Tooru ke loudspeaker audio mobilnya.

 _"Tobio-chan."_

Kepala Tobio dengan cepat memutar ke arah suara Tooru yang terdengar dari speaker audio. Benar dugaan Hajime, putranya itu sedari tadi melamunkan sesuatu sampai tidak sadar kalau papanya sedang berbicara dengan Tooru.

"Toorun!"

 _"Halo, pangeran kecilku. Papa bilang kau belum makan malam ya?"_

Tobio mengangguk. "Iya."

 _"Kenapa?"_

"Tobio mau makan sama Hajime-papa...," hening sejenak, "juga Toorun."

Giliran Tooru yang tak langsung membalas. Ia tahu, meski tak diucapkan, Tobio sedang mengatakan bahwa dia sedang merindukannya. _"Besok aku pulang. Tobio-chan tahan sedikit lagi, ya. Nanti aku bawakan banyak susu kotak kesukaanmu."_

Tobio menggeleng, tak sadar bahwa sosok Tooru tak melihat gelengannya. "Tobio ga mau susu. Tobio ... maunya Toorun aja."

Tooru memang tak menjawab, tapi bunyi berisik di seberang telepon sudah memberitahu Hajime kalau Tooru sedang menahan dirinya untuk tidak lepas kendali.

 _"Iya, besok siang aku yang akan menjemput Tobio-chan di playgroup."_

"Beneran?" Sepasang manik gelap Tobio yang tadi redup terlihat berbinar.

 _"Iya, asalkan abis ini Tobio-chan makan yang banyak ya sama Papa?"_

"Iya!"

 _"Janji?"_

"Janji!"

 _"Anak pintar."_

Hajime mewakili Tooru menepuk pelan kepala hitam Tobio. "Kami sudah sampai di depan kedai nasi kare kesukaan Tobio. Nanti aku telepon lagi." Hajime mengambil alih pembicaraan.

 _"Baiklah. Makan yang banyak. Tobio-chan, sampai bertemu besok."_

"Sampai jumpa, Toorun!" Tobio melambaikan tangannya pada _audio player_ di mobil, yang lagi2 mengundang tawa Hajime.

"Tobio mau makan apa?"

"Nasi kare."

"Dengan?"

"Telur setengah matang!"

"Baiklah, ayo kita makan!" Hajime mematikan mesin mobil dan keluar dari mobill sambil menggendong Tobio.

Baru beberapa langkah ia memasuki kedai, Hajime merasakan ponselnya kembali berbunyi. Pesan dari Tooru.

 **From: Asskawa**

 **Subject: Kangen**

 _"Iwa-chan~ aku sangat merindukan kalian~ apalagi Tobio-chan. Aku ingin menangis mendengar ucapannya tadi TT~TT"_

 _._

 _._

 **Re: Kangen**

 _"Latihan secukupnya dan pulang dengan selamat ke sini."_

Hajime membalas pesannya dengan singkat. Tak lama, balasan dari Tooru kembali masuk.

.

.

 **From: Asskawa**

 **Re:Re: Kangen**

 _"Peluk kecup Tobio-chan untukku ya T_T_ _"_

Hajime lalu mengecup gemas pipi Tobio yang tampak terkejut dengan ciuman tiba-tiba dari papanya itu. "Toorun meminta Papa menciummu."

Tobio berkedip beberapa kali, tanda ia sedang berpikir. Lalu bocah itu pun mencium pipi Hajime. "Ciuman untuk Toorun," ucapnya polos.

Hajime merasa seperti ada pesta kembang api di perutnya begitu menerima balasan kecupan dari Tobio. Ia lalu mengetik sesuatu di ponselnya dengan cepat.

 **To: Asskawa**

 **Re:Re:Re: Kangen**

 _"Tobio menciumku, katanya 'ciuman utk Toorun' "_

Tak sampai semenit balasan dari Tooru masuk. Bibir Hajime langsung membentuk kurva melengkung ke atas begitu membaca pesan dari Tooru yang penuh dengan emoticon bahagia.

 **From: Asskawa**

 **Re:Re:Re:Re Kangen**

"Ｏ(≧∇≦)ＯＯ(≧∇≦)Ｏヽ(*≧ω≦)ﾉヽ(^。^)丿"

 **-TBC-**

* * *

 **Author's note:**

Okay, part 3 done!  
Makasih buat yang udah baca sampe abis o/

Visualisasi child!Tobio yang unyuk bisa liat di sini, art milik temen yg kece abis xDb : " www instagram com/p/BOEPi3ogcfK/" (ilangin tanda petik dan spasi ganti sama titik)

 _Feedback_ selalu diterima dengan tangan terbuka.

 _Sign,_  
C.C  
 **17122016**


	4. Bangun Pagi

**Bangun Pagi**

 _story by C.C_

 _._

 **Haikyuu! © Haruichi Furudate**

 _I don't take any profit from this fict!_

.

.

IwaOi x child!Tobio

.

 _ **Road to Tobio's Birthday**_

.

* * *

Matahari mulai meninggi, menandakan awal kegiatan hari itu harus segera dimulai. Tapi pagi ini Hajime merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda di awal harinya yang tak biasa. Ia melirik ke arah buntalan kecil di atas tempat tidurnya.

"Tobio, bangun." Hajime berusaha membangunkan Tobio yang masih betah bergelung di bawah selimutnya. Biasanya anak itu selalu bangun lebih dulu darinya ataupun Tooru. Tapi pagi ini Tobio masih bermalas-malasan di tempat tidur, bahkan setelah Hajime selesai memakai baju kerjanya.

"Tobio."

Hajime hanya mendengar gerutuan di bawah selimut sebagai balasannya.

"Papa udah selesai pakaian, loh."

"Sebentar lagi, Hajime-papa."

Mendengar suara Tobio yang tak semangat, Hajime pun mendekat ke tempat tidur dan menarik selimut yang menutupi seluruh tubuh Tobio. Sedikit banyak rasa khawatir mulai menggerogotinya, takut kalau Tobio ternyata sedang demam atau tidak enak badan.

Sepasang mata segelap langit malam milik Tobio tampak memandang lurus padanya begitu Hajime menaruh tangannya di atas kening putranya itu.

 _Tidak demam._

"Ayo, bangun. Ini udah siang." Tangan Hajime sudah akan mengangkat Tobio dari tempat tidur, tapi tubuh bocah itu lebih gesit dari tangannya karena dia langsung berguling ke sisi lain tempat tidur sebelum Hajime berhasil menggendongnya dan mendarat dengan posisi menelungkup. Kepalanya dia tenggelamkan di bantal tidur milik Tooru.

"Hari ini Tobio gak mau ke sekolah." Ya, Tobio memang menganggap playgroup-nya sekolahan.

"Kalau Tobio gak ke sekolah, Tobio sama siapa di rumah? Toorun belum pulang, Papa harus kerja hari ini."

Tobio menggeleng. "Pokoknya Tobio gak mau ke sekolah hari ini!" Nada bicaranya setengah berteriak.

Hajime sempat tertegun mendengar seruan Tobio, lalu menghela panjang. Jarang sekali Tobio merengek seperti pagi ini. Tobio bukan tipe anak cengeng ataupun manja, tapi jika dia seperti sekarang ini berarti Tobio benar-benar sedang tidak ingin dipaksa melakukan hal yang tak ingin dilakukannya.

"Lalu, Tobio mau Papa antar ke rumah Paman Kou aja?"

Lagi-lagi hanya gelengan yang didapat Hajime. Berusaha untuk tetap sabar menghadapi tingkah Tobio pagi ini, Hajime mendekat ke arah putranya itu dan mengangkat tubuhnya, lalu membawa Tobio ke dekapannya. Sebelah tangannya mengelus punggung Tobio yang ternyata sudah terisak kecil.

 _Benar dugaanku._

"Lalu, Tobio mau gimana?" Hajime berusaha berbicara dengan nada penuh pengertian. Tidak marah juga tidak menuntut, tapi butuh ketegasan akan apa yang diinginkan oleh putranya itu.

"Tobio ... _hiks_ ... mau Toorun ... _hiks._ "

Helaan panjang kembali terdengar dari Hajime. Ia tentu sudah menduga sebab Tobio merengek pagi ini. Seminggu tidak bertemu dengan Tooru sudah cukup membuat Tobio akhirnya merengek seperti pagi ini. Tapi ia sangat maklum dengan tingkah putranya itu, sebab ini kali pertama Tobio merasakan ditinggal Tooru dalam jangka waktu yang lebih lama dari biasanya.

"Hari ini Toorun pulang, kok. Tadi malam Tobio dengar sendiri 'kan Toorun bakal jemput Tobio di sekolah?"

Tobio tak menjawab, tapi kemudian ia mengangguk pelan di pundak papanya. Kedua tangannya ia lingkarkan di leher Hajime.

"Jadi, Tobio masih gak mau ke sekolah hari ini?"

Jeda lama sampai akhirnya Tobio menggeleng lemah. "Tobio mau ke sekolah." Ia mengangkat wajahnya dan memandang Hajime dengan mata sembabnya.

Senyum lega langsung lolos dari bibir Hajime. "Anak baik. Nah, sekarang ayo mandi abis itu kita pergi sarapan." Hajime bangkit dan berjalan ke kamar mandi, masih dengan Tobio di gendongannya. "Pagi ini Tobio mau sarapan apa?"

"Roti isi kare."

Hajime tertawa. Putranya itu memang sangat suka segala sesuatu yang terbuat dari kare.

"Oke, nanti Papa belikan banyak roti isi kare biar Tobio juga bisa kasih ke teman-teman."

Tobio mengangguk semangat dan senyum kecil lolos dari bibir mungilnya.

 **-TBC-**

* * *

 **Author's note:**

 _Part 4 done!_  
Semoga suka o/

 _See ya tomorrow_ :*

Visualisasi child!Tobio yang unyuk bisa liat di sini, art milik temen yg kece abis xDb : " www instagram com/p/BOEPi3ogcfK/" (ilangin tanda petik dan spasi ganti sama titik)

 _Feedback_ selalu diterima dengan tangan terbuka ;)

 _Sign,_  
C.C  
 **18122016**


	5. Kecewa

**Kecewa**

 _story by C.C_

 _._

 **Haikyuu! © Haruichi Furudate**

 _I don't take any profit from this fict!_

.

.

IwaOi x child!Tobio

.

 _ **Road to Tobio's Birthday**_

.

* * *

Jam pulang anak-anak di playgroup Himawari sudah lewat sejak dua jam lalu. Satu anak terakhir selain Tobio baru saja dijemput oleh ibunya, meninggalkan sosok Tobio seorang diri yang belum dijemput oleh orang tuanya. Tobio tak mempermasalahkan Tooru yang sepertinya akan terlambat menjemputnya hari ini, karena selama ada bola di tangannya, ia tak akan bosan. Lagipula jika dengan waktu menunggunya akan digantikan oleh kehadiran Tooru setelah seminggu terpisah oleh jarak, Tobio tak akan mempermasalahkannya. Ia akan bersabar menunggu kedatangan Tooru.

"Tobio-kun, kalau ayahmu tidak menjemput sepuluh menit lagi, _Sensei_ akan mengantarmu ke kantor papamu, ya?" Guru wali yang memegang kelas bermain Tobio akhirnya menginterupsi kegiatannya.

"Tapi kata Toorun dan Hajime-papa, hari ini Tobio dijemput sama Toorun."

"Iya, tapi cuaca semakin dingin, sayang. _Sensei_ juga harus segera pulang, makanya Tobio-kun biar sekalian _Sensei_ antar setelah menelepon papamu, ya?"

Tobio menggeleng cepat. "Nanti Toorun datang Tobio gak ada di sini."

"Gak papa, nanti 'kan _Sensei_ bilang ke papamu dulu, jadi nanti papamu akan menghubungi Oikawa-san supaya tidak menjemputmu, lagi. Gimana?"

Tobio tak membalas. Kepalanya ia tundukkan, menatap bola biru di kedua tangan mungilnya. "Tapi—"

"Tobio-chan!"

Kepala Tobio memutar cepat ke arah gerbang playgroup-nya. Dari seberang jalan, mata gelap Tobio bisa menangkap bayangan Tooru yang berlari kecil.

"Toorun!" Bibir mungil Tobio langsung membentuk senyum sumringah.

" _Sensei_ , maaf saya terlambat menjemput Tobio-chan. Pesawat yang saya naiki mengalami delay, jadi baru bisa menjemputnya sekarang." Tooru terlihat mengatur napasnya yang satu-satu, lalu melirik Tobio yang tampak antusias karena kedatangannya.

"Syukurlah Anda datang tepat waktu, Oikawa-san. Saya baru saja ingin mengantar Tobio-kun ke kantor papanya." Sang guru mengelus rambut Tobio. "Nah, Tobio-kun, _Sensei_ ambilkan tasmu dulu, ya." Lalu sang guru masuk kembali ke dalam untuk mengambil tas Tobio.

"Maaf ya, Tobio-chan, kau jadi harus lama menungguku." Tooru berjongkok, berusaha menyamai tinggi Tobio.

Sang bocah hanya menggeleng sembari tersenyum. "Gak papa, kok. Tobio yakin Toorun pasti datang menjemput Tobio."

Tooru terkekeh, lalu mengelus puncak kepala Tobio. Matanya lalu melihat leher Tobio yang tidak dilindungi oleh syal dan hidungnya yang mulai memerah karena kedinginan. "Kenapa Tobio-chan gak pake syal? Papa gak pakaikan tadi pagi, ya?"

"Pakai, kok. Tapi syalnya basah waktu syalnya jatuh di kamar mandi tadi."

Tooru lalu melepas syal abu-abu yang melilit di lehernya, lalu memakaikan syalnya di leher Tobio.

"Kok dipakein ke Tobio? Nanti Toorun kedinginan, loh." Tobio memprotes di tengah usaha Tooru melilitkan syal di lehernya.

"Tobio-chan lebih butuh ini daripada aku. Nah, selesai!"

"Hangat!" Tobio berkata sambil menutup matanya, merasakan kehangatan syal yang baru saja dililitkan oleh Tooru.

"Sudah berapa lama Tobio-chan berada di luar? Hidungnya sampe merah gini." Tooru menjawil hidung merah Tobio sebelum membawa tubuh mungil Tobio ke gendongannya.

"Gak tau. Tobio main bola dengan Hinata tadi sebelum dia dijemput ibunya."

"Haaa, kalau begitu pasti udah lama sekali."

Tobio hanya memamerkan senyum lima jarinya.

Tak lama kemudian guru Tobio keluar dari dalam bangunan dan menyerahkan tas Tobio pada Tooru.

"Sampai jumpa taun depan, Tobio-kun! Semoga liburanmu menyenangkan, ya."

"Iya, _Sensei_! Sampai jumpa taun depan!"

Tobio melambaikan tangannya pada sang guru sebelum Tooru memasukkannya ke dalam mobil.

"Kita ke tempat Paman Kou dan Bibi Shimizu dulu, ya. Aku masih harus kembali ke gym setelah mengantar Tobio-chan, nanti sore Papa yang akan menjemputmu di rumah Paman Kou dan Bibi Shimizu."

"Hee? Toorun masih harus latihan?" Kentara sekali Tobio sedang melancarkan protes, dilihat dari wajah memberengutnya.

"Iya. Maaf, ya, pertandinganku semakin dekat, jadi aku harus banyak latihan biar timku menang. Aku 'kan gak mau kalah, apalagi kalau Tobio-chan dan Papa datang menontonku."

Tobio tak bersuara lagi. Anak itu hanya memeluk bola di dekapannya dan menatap ke arah jendela di sampingnya, mengalihkan pandangannya dari Tooru.

Tooru tentu saja menangkap ekspresi murung Tobio, karenanya ia menyempatkan menepuk kepala putranya itu. "Sebagai gantinya nanti malam kita akan makan malam bersama. Gimana?"

Ucapannya berhasil menarik perhatian Tobio, meski ekspresi yang tercetak di wajah tembem sang bocah masih sama. "Iya."

"Jangan begitu dong mukanya. Aku sedih, nih!" Tooru mendekatkan wajahnya pada Tobio setelah mobilnya berhenti di perempatan lampu merah, lalu mengecup pucuk kepala Tobio.

Tak disangka-sangka, Tobio melingkarkan kedua tangannya di leher Tooru. "Semangat latihannya buat Toorun."

Tooru tentu saja tak bisa menyembunyikan senyumnya mendengar ucapan Tobio. "Anak baik," ucap Tooru yang lalu mengecup pipi gembil Tobio.

Tooru mengerti, meskipun Tobio ingin sekali memprotes dan memintanya untuk tetap bersama putranya itu, tapi Tobio tak mengutarakannya karena dia mengerti akan pekerjaan sang ayah dan terkadang hal itu mau tak mau membuat Tooru selalu merasa bersalah pada Tobio.

 **-TBC-**

* * *

 **Author's note:**

Makasih yg udah baca sampai abis :)

Sampai jumpa besok o/

Visualisasi child!Tobio yang unyuk bisa liat di sini, art milik temen yg kece abis xDb : " www instagram com/p/BOEPi3ogcfK/" (ilangin tanda petik dan spasi ganti sama titik)

 _Feedback_ selalu diterima dengan tangan terbuka

 _Sign,_  
C.C  
 **19122016**


	6. Lupa

**Lupa**

 _story by C.C_

 _._

 **Haikyuu! © Haruichi Furudate**

 _I don't take any profit from this fict!_

.

.

IwaOi x child!Tobio

.

 _ **Road to Tobio's Birthday**_

.

* * *

Ruang tengah apartemen Hajime dan Tooru tampak sunyi begitu kegiatan makan malam berakhir. Di ruangan dengan satu sofa panjang berlengan, sebuah _kotatsu_ , deretan lemari kaca dan sebuah televisi beserta perlengkapannya itu hanya berisi Tobio yang sibuk dengan buku bergambarnya serta Tooru yang tengah fokus menatap layar kaca di hadapannya, menampilkan cuplikan pertandingan tim-tim lawan yang pernah dihadapinya. Tak ada yang membuka suara sejak Hajime meninggalkan mereka berdua ke ruang kerjanya.

Setelah sekian menit berlalu dalam keheningan, Tobio akhirnya melirik Tooru sebentar, lalu ke arah lembaran buku gambarnya yang sudah selesai diwarnai. Ia lalu bangkit dan mendekat ke Tooru.

"Toorun..." Suara Tobio pelan, terdengar membisik, tampak sekali ia tak ingin mengganggu Tooru yang fokus dengan tontonannya. "Toorun," panggilnya sekali lagi. Suaraya agak ia keraskan kali ini.

Berhasil. Tooru menatapnya, "Sebentar, Tobio-chan. Kau minta tolong ke Papa dulu, ya," lalu kembali menatap layar televisi setelah mengelus puncak kepala Tobio.

Wajah Tobio tampak kecewa, tapi ia tidak protes. Tobio kembali ke meja dan membuka lembaran buku bergambarnya yang baru, lalu mulai mewarnai lagi. Menit-menit selanjutnya juga hanya diisi oleh suara-suara yang berasal dari tontonan Tooru di televisi.

"Tobio, udah malam. Waktunya tidur." Suara Hajime terdengar dari arah dapur kecil mereka. Pria itu sedang membuka kulkas, mengambil segelas air.

"Sebentar lagi, Papa."

Hajime berjalan mendekat ke arah putranya yang masih sibuk mewarnai. Ia melirik Tooru sebentar. _Fokus seperti biasanya,_ batinnya maklum.

"Gambarnya belum selesai?" tanya Hajime sambil mengelus puncak kepala Tobio yang langsung menggeleng.

"Hajime-papa tidur duluan aja," kata Tobio pada akhirnya.

Hajime terkekeh pelan, anaknya itu terdengar sudah tumbuh dewasa jika sedang berkata seperti itu. "Walaupun besok Tobio gak ke sekolah, tapi tetep harus tidur tepat waktu. Ini aja jam tidur Tobio udah lewat." Hajime melirik jam yang sudah menunjukkan pukul sepuluh kurang lima menit.

Tobio menghentikan kegiatannya dan menatap Hajime dengan sepasang mata bundarnya yang indah, "Sedikit lagi," lalu kembali mewarnai.

"Ya udah, sebentar lagi Papa panggil, ya." Hajime lalu bangkit dan berjalan ke kamar Tobio, berniat merapikan tempat tidur putranya itu.

Selang beberapa menit kemudian, Tobio yang fokus dengan kegiatan mewarnainya sepeninggal Hajime, akhirnya menyelesaikan gambar ke-sekian yang ia warnai malam itu. Matanya lalu melirik Tooru yang masih saja fokus dengan tontonannya. Tobio lalu melirik ke arah pintu kamarnya, tapi tak mendeteksi keberadaan papanya. Ia lalu merapikan buku dan alat mewarnainya dan meletakkannya di laci lemari, tempat alat-alat sekolahnya tersimpan.

"Toorun." Tobio memanggil lagi, tapi tak ada sahutan dari Tooru. Menyerah untuk memperoleh atensi Tooru, ia lalu memanjat sofa yang diduduki Tooru, lalu mendekati ayahnya itu dan mencium pipinya cepat. Setelah itu, Tobio langsung turun dan berlari ke kamarnya.

Tooru yang sempat terkejut dengan perbuatan Tobio hanya tersenyum tipis, tak sempat melihat raut kecewa yang tersirat di wajah putranya itu.

"Hajime-papa."

"Oh, udah selesai mewarnainya?" Hajime langsung menggendong Tobio yang baru saja masuk ke kamar, berjalan mendekat ke arahnya. "Cuci muka dan sikat gigi dulu, ya?"

Tobio hanya menggangguk lemah.

"Loh, kenapa gak semangat gitu? Gambarnya udah selesai, 'kan?"

Lagi-lagi Tobio hanya menggangguk.

"Jadi, ada apa dengan jagoan Papa ini? Diganggu sama Toorun lagi?"

Jeda selama beberapa saat, kemudian hanya gelengan yang didapatnya dari Tobio.

 _Oh, sepertinya pertanyaanku salah._

"Yaudah, malam ini Papa temenin Tobio bobok di sini."

Anggukan yang ke sekian kalinya menjawab pertanyaan Hajime. Setelahnya Tobio melakukan rutinitas malamnya dalam diam sampai Hajime mengantarnya tidur.

Hajime mengerti dengan raut kecewa yang tadi tercetak di wajah putranya itu. Ia lalu memandang wajah damai Tobio yang sudah terlelap sebentar sebelum merapikan selimut yang menyelimuti putranya itu. Ia harus bicara dengan Tooru.

-oo-

"Sampai kapan kau akan terus menonton video-video itu berulang-ulang?" Suara Hajime menginterupsi Tooru yang masih fokus menonton video di layar televisi.

"Masih jam segini," Tooru melirik jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul 11 lewat 45 menit, mendekati tengah malam, "kau tidur duluan aja, Iwa-chan."

Hajime mendengus, "Jadi, itu yang tadi kaubilang ke Tobio?"

"Hah?" Untuk pertama kalinya Tooru mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar televisi ke arah Hajime yang sedang bersandar di bingkai pintu ruang tengah sambil melipat kedua tangannya. "Aku gak berkata seperti itu! Dia diam aja daritadi, kok."

"Lalu, kau anggap Tobio yang diam aja itu normal?"

"Eh?"

Hajime menghela napas panjang. "Ya sudah kalau kau tak sadar. Selesaikan tontonanmu dan cepat tidur." Hajime sudah berbalik saat mendengar seruan Tooru.

"Tu-tunggu dulu, Iwa-chan!" Tooru segera mematikan televisi dan tak repot-repot merapikannya, lalu menyusul langkah Hajime. "Aku beneran gak bilang apa-apa pada Tobio-chan, aku hanya—" Tooru seperti tersadar begitu menatap wajah Hajime yang seolah mengatakan 'kau yakin?'

"Ta-tadi dia memang memanggilku sih, tapi aku bilang tanyakan ke Iwa-chan saja." Tooru menggaruk kepala belakangnya yang tentu saja tidak gatal.

Hajime rasanya ingin sekali menjitak kepala cokelat Tooru saking bodohnya pria itu. "Aku udah pernah bilang 'kan, kau itu selalu terlalu fokus jika pertandingan sudah di depan mata sampai tidak memerhatikan sekelilingmu. Oh, tidak, bahkan dirimu sendiri tidak kau perhatikan."

Tooru menatap horor ke arah Hajime. Wajahnya mengatakan, 'Aku gak seperti itu! Kau berlebihan, Iwa-chan!'

"Saat di sma kau boleh aja gak menggubris kata-kataku, tapi sadarlah sekarang kau punya _tanggung jawab_ yang harus kau perhatikan, Tooru." Nada bicara Hajime tidak marah, lebih ke menasehati dan mengingatkan.

Tooru tak menjawab, hanya memandang ke arah pintu kamar Tobio yang berjarak beberapa langkah di depannya.

"Tobio itu anak yang baik. Dia tidak pernah menyuarakan keinginannya untuk menghabiskan banyak waktu bersama denganmu ataupun denganku. Tapi kuakui aku marah pada diriku sendiri jika terkadang menangkap raut kesepian di wajahnya. Aku merasa belum becus menjadi orang tuanya."

"... Maafkan aku..."

Hajime mengacak rambut belakang Tooru. "Jangan minta maaf padaku, minta maaflah pada Tobio dan selalu ingat alasan kita saat mengadopsi Tobio dari panti asuhan. Baik kau dan aku ingin ada keceriaan di apartemen ini, tapi jika Tobio justru sedih karena perbuatan kita, aku merasa sangat bersalah padanya. Mungkin jika kita tidak mengadopsinya, dia bisa bermain dengan teman-temannya di panti—"

"Gak!" Suara tegas Tooru memotong. Matanya menatap tajam Hajime. "Jangan lanjutin kata-katamu, kau akan terdengar menyesal telah mengadopsi Tobio-chan."

"Siapa yang kau bilang menyesal, hah? Aku cuma menjabarkan ketidakbecusan kita sebagai orang tua angkatnya. Itu saja."

"Tapi kau terdengar seperti—"

"Hajime-papa! Toorun!" Suara Tobio terdengar dari balik pintu kamarnya. Karena perdebatan kecil mereka, baik Hajime ataupun Tooru tak menyadari kalau sedari tadi mereka berdiri di depan kamar Tobio.

Hajime langsung membuka pintu kamar dan melihat Tobio yang berjalan ke arah pintu sambil mengucek kedua matanya.

"Maaf, Tobio terbangun karena suara Papa dan Toorun, ya?" Hajime membawa tubuh mungil Tobio ke gendongannya, sedang Tooru mengelus kepala Tobio.  
Kedua pria itu terkejut begitu mengetahui ternyata Tobio sedang menangis.

"Tobio-chan kenapa?"

"Gak papa." Tobio menggeleng.

"Tobio kenapa? Mimpi buruk, huh?" Hajime bertanya.

Tobio tak langsung menjawab, tangannya ia eratkan di leher Hajime. Sebulir air mata masih mengalir di pipinya yang langsung dihapus Tooru. Tobio lalu mengangguk kecil.

"Sekarang udah gak papa. Bobok lagi, yuk," Tooru berusaha menghibur putranya itu.

"Tobio bobok sama Hajime-papa aja, Toorun masih nonton, 'kan?" ucap Tobio polos. Ucapannya benar-benar tidak bermaksud menyinggung, tapi Tooru merasakan hatinya mencelos begitu mendengar ucapan itu. Ia menatap Hajime sekilas sebelum mengambil Tobio ke gendongannya.

"Aku udah selesai nonton, kok." Tooru lalu membawa Tobio kembali ke tempat tidurnya. "Sekarang Tobio-chan bobok lagi, ya. Aku temenin."

Tobio hanya mengangguk kecil dan menyamankan tubuhnya di bawah selimut. Tooru ikut berbaring di sampingnya sedang Hajime hanya melihat mereka dari pintu kamar.

"Tadi mimpi apa?" Sebelah tangan Tooru mulai mengelus punggung Tobio, kebiasaan yang disukai putranya itu sebelum tertidur.

Tobio hanya ber-hmm ragu.

"Gak apa-apa, cerita aja," kata Tooru meyakinkan sembari menyuguhkan senyum hangatnya.

"Tobio mimpi … Toorun ... dan Hajime-papa pergi."

"Hmm? Pergi ke mana?"

"Pergi ninggalin Tobio..."

Tooru tak bereaksi, terlalu shock dengan lanjutan Tobio. Setakut itukah Tobio ditinggalkan olehnya hingga mimpi buruk langsung menghampirinya saat tadi ia tak mengacuhkannya?

Tooru masih tak bersuara saat membawa Tobio ke pelukannya. "Aku dan Papa gak akan ke mana-mana, dan kami gak akan pernah ninggalin Tobio-chan. Kau harus ingat itu, ya." Tooru mengecup sebelah pipi Tobio. "Lagian mana mungkin sih kami ninggalin Tobio-chan yang tembem gini. Nanti gak ada lagi yang bisa kugigit." Tooru mulai bermain dengan pipi gembil Tobio yang selalu berhasil membuat putranya itu terkikik geli.

"Geli~"

"Geli, 'kan? Makanya mimpinya jangan dipikirin lagi, ya."

"Iya." Tobio menjawab di sela kikikannya.

"Udah, udah, Tobio harus tidur lagi." Hajime menghampiri mereka dan duduk di sisi lain tempat tidur kecil Tobio.

Tooru lalu membenarkan posisi Tobio, dan kembali menyelimutinya.

"Tobio gak boleh tidur sama Toorun dan Hajime-papa?"

Hajime menggeleng. "Tobio harus mulai belajar tidur sendiri."

"Jangan dengarkan papamu, malam ini aku tidur sama Tobio-chan." Tooru kembali memeluk Tobio, seolah tak ingin dipisahkan.

"Jangan bertingkah seperti bocah."

"Aku 'kan cuma mau bobok bareng jagoanku, iya 'kan Tobio-chan?"

Tobio mengangguk dari balik pundak Tooru.

Hajime hanya bisa menghela pasrah. "Yaudah, malam ini Tobio tidur bareng Toorun."

Tobio langsung tersenyum sumringah.

"Selamat malam. Tidur yang nyenyak, jagoan Papa." Hajime mengecup kening Tobio, lalu kembali ke kamarnya dan Tooru, meninggalkan Tobio dan Tooru yang entah membahas apa lagi sebelum tidur.

Tooru terkadang memang lupa bahwa mereka kini harus memprioritaskan Tobio di atas segalanya. Bahkan ia lebih sering terkesan seperti tidak peduli, tapi sesungguhnya Tooru-lah yang paling memperhatikan perkembangan Tobio, sekecil apapun itu.

 **-TBC-**

* * *

 **Author's note:**

Yak, tinggal dua chap lagi a.k.a dua hari lagi juga menuju ultahnya Tobio :3  
Semoga terkejar dan terlaksana x"D

Makasih buat semua reader yg udah baca sampe part 6 _Road to Tobio's Birthday_ -nya #pelukecup

Visualisasi child!Tobio yang unyuk bisa liat di sini, art milik temen yg kece abis xDb : " www instagram com/p/BOEPi3ogcfK/" (ilangin tanda petik dan spasi ganti sama titik)

 _Feedback_ selalu diterima dengan tangan terbuka ;)

Sampai jumpa besok o/

 _Sign,_  
C.C  
 **20122016**


	7. Voli, Tobio dan Tooru

**Voli, Tobio dan Tooru**

 _story by C.C_

 _._

 **Haikyuu! © Haruichi Furudate**

 _I don't take any profit from this fict!_

.

.

IwaOi x child!Tobio

.

 **Happy Birthday, Kageyama Tobio \o/**

.

* * *

Sebenarnya baik Hajime ataupun Tooru tidak ada yang jago memasak. Sejak memutuskan tinggal bersama tujuh tahun lalu, baik Hajime dan Tooru selalu mengandalkan makanan siap saji yang hanya perlu dihangatkan saja. Tapi jika dibandingkan dengan Hajime, _skill_ memasak Tooru sudah masuk kategori tidak tertolong lagi. Sejak _flat_ mereka di jaman kuliah hampir saja terbakar karena ulah Tooru yang berusaha memasak air, Hajime melarang keras Tooru memakai dapur mereka untuk memasak, meskipun sesekali Tooru tetap saja _bandel_ hingga mereka harus rela kehilangan salah satu peralatan dapur, kompor misalnya, seperti yang baru-baru saja terjadi.

Tapi pagi ini, Hajime memutuskan untuk memasak— setelah kompor baru mereka tiba kemarin. Meskipun ia tak mau menyebut dirinya 'bisa' memasak, tapi ada satu menu andalan yang bisa dimasak Hajime dengan benar dan lumayan enak (kalau kata Tooru), yaitu _omurice_. Dan tak disangka-sangka, si kecil Tobio pun menyukai _omurice_ buatan Hajime.

"Mau tambah lagi?" Hajime bertanya pada Tobio yang masih berusaha mengunyah abis suapan terakhir sarapannya.

Tobio menggeleng dengan mulut yang masih penuh, membuat kedua orang tuanya harus menahan diri untuk tidak mencubit gemas kedua pipinya.

"Makannya pelan-pelan aja, Tobio-chan _._ " Tooru terkekeh sembari menyodorkan cangkir dengan hiasan panda imut yang berisi setengah susu cokelat Tobio yang hampir dingin.

"Tapi Tobio 'kan mau ikut Toorun latihan hari ini," Tobio berkata setelah berhasil menelan _omurice_ terakhirnya.

"Aku lagi gak buru-buru, kok." Tooru menepuk-nepuk puncak kepala Tobio.

"Beneran gak papa Tobio aku titip padamu?" Hajime masih saja tidak percaya pada Tooru yang akan membawa Tobio hari ini ke tempat latihannya, karena pasangan Sugawara yang biasa menjadi tempat menitip Tobio jika dia sedang tidak di playgroup sedang pulang ke Miyagi.

"Astaga, Iwa-chan! Kenapa kau gak percayaan banget, sih? Aku juga orang tuanya Tobio-chan!" Ekspresi Tooru dibuat seolah-olah ia tersinggung dengan ucapan Hajime tadi.

Tobio yang sedang menghabiskan susunya hanya melirik kedua orang tuanya bergantian.

"Mana bisa aku percaya kalau kau membawa Tobio ke sarang orang-orang aneh." Bayangan teman-teman setim Tooru terlintas di kepala Hajime.

Tooru spontan tertawa. "Tobio-chan gak akan terpengaruh, dia pasti hanya akan memerhatikan Toorun-nya latihan, iya 'kan?"

Tobio mengangguk. "Tobio mau lihat Toorun main voli, trus Tobio mau belajar juga."

Seulas senyum lolos dari bibir Hajime melihat betapa antusiasnya Tobio pagi ini. "Tobio mau belajar apa nanti di sana?"

"Jum … eerrmmm, jum—" Tobio melirik Tooru, matanya seolah mengatakan 'bantu aku' yang tentu saja langsung mengundang tawa Tooru dan Hajime.

" _Jump serve_ , Tobio-chan."

"Ya, ya, yang itu!" kata Tobio yang tersipu malu.

"Hoo, hebat banget Tobio mau belajar _serve_ yang susah kaya gitu," puji Hajime.

Tobio mengangguk cepat sambil tersenyum.

"Tobio-chan, kalau kau terus tersenyum lucu seperti itu aku bisa cepat mati karena jantungku bekerja gak normal begini," Tooru memegang dada kirinya dengan dramatis yang langsung dapat lemparan tatapan tajam dari Hajime.

"Gak usah _lebay_! Cepat habiskan sarapanmu. Aku udah mau berangkat." Hajime bangkit dari meja makan, membawa piring Tobio dan piringnya yang sudah kosong untuk dicuci.

"Iwa-chan, tunggu! Sarapanku belum abis, nih."

"Kau cuci sendiri."

"Mana bisa gitu! Pagi ini jatahmu mencuci piring!" Tooru buru-buru menghabiskan sarapannya yang kemudian berakhir dengan kejadian tersedak. Tobio yang melihatnya hanya tertawa lucu sebelum menyodorkan susunya pada Tooru. "Makasih, Tobio-chan. Kau memang penyelamatku!" Tooru memeluk gemas Tobio dari samping.

"Udah abis belom?" Hajime berseru dari dapur.

"Iya, iya, aku datang!" Tooru balas berseru. Setelah merapikan meja makan, ia segera membawa piring bekas makannya ke dapur, tapi sebelum itu ia berbisik pada Tobio, "Papamu cerewet sekali ya, Tobio-chan," dan hanya ditanggapi Tobio dengan kikikan lucunya.

-oo-

"Susu kotaknya cukup, 'kan?"

Tobio mengangguk di sela Hajime membenarkan syal biru tua yang melilit di lehernya.

"Kalau Tobio lapar, kasih tau Toorun, ya?"

Tobio mengangguk lagi.

"Jaketnya jangan dilepas kalo Tobio dingin."

Lagi-lagi Tobio hanya mengangguk.

"Begitu pekerjaan Papa selesai, Papa akan langsung menjemput Tobio."

"Ya ampun, Iwa-chan, kau itu hanya pergi kerja aja dan Tobio-chan aman bersamaku. Kau ini berlebihan sekali, sih." Tooru yang sedari tadi hanya melihat Hajime berpesan pada Tobio dari pintu gerbang gym tempatnya berlatih, akhirnya angkat bicara.

"Berisik! Aku masih gak percaya dengan kemampuanmu menjaga Tobio!"

"Gak papa kok, Hajime-papa. Selama ada Toorun, Tobio pasti baik-baik aja." Seolah mengerti akan kegusaran Hajime, Tobio akhirnya berusaha meyakinkan papanya. "''Kan Tobio udah gede," senyum polos terukir di bibir mungilnya.

Hajime hanya bisa tersenyum mendengarnya. "Baiklah, papa serahkan Toorun padamu!" Ia menepuk kepala Tobio pelan.

"Hei! Seharusnya kau ucapkan itu padaku, Iwa-chan," Tooru memprotes.

Hajime tak menghiraukannya. Ia lalu melepas tangan Tobio yang berlari kecil ke arah Tooru.

"Papa berangkat dulu. _Ittekimasu_!"

" _Itterashai!_ " Tooru dan Tobio kompak membalas. Mereka masih berdiri di pintu gerbang sampai mobil yang dikendarai Hajime menghilang dari pandangan.

"Nah, ayo masuk! Di luar dingin sekali." Tooru merapatkan jaket olahraganya.

Tobio hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum. Tangan kecilnya ia sodorkan pada Tooru yang langsung menggenggamnya. Mereka lalu berjalan ke dalam gym di mana rekan-rekan Tooru berada.

-oo-

Suasana di dalam gym sudah ramai. Beberapa anggota tim sudah melakukan pemanasan. Begitu suara Tooru yang menyapa di pintu masuk terdengar, semua mata memandang ke arahnya.

"Yo, selamat pagi semuanya!"

"Kapten, kau terlambat!" Nishinoya Yuu berseru dari sisi lain lapangan.

"Seperti biasa, yang terlambat akan membereskan lapangan nanti." Kuroo Tetsurou, sang _middle blocker_ tersenyum licik pada sang kapten.

"Apa? Kuroo-chan, kau jahat sekali!"

"Peraturan tetaplah peraturan, Oikawa." Dan sosok Ushijima Wakatoshi berhasil membungkam Tooru.

Tooru menghela pasrah, "Baiklah, baiklah."

"Oi, ini siapa?"

Tooru terlonjak kaget begitu mendengar suara rendah yang tiba-tiba menghampiri pendengarannya. Begitu pandangannya beralih pada sosok Tobio yang memeluk lututnya, Tooru rasanya ingin sekali menjitak kepala hitam Sakusa Kiyomi yang menatap penasaran ke arah Tobio kecil, tapi justru terlihat menakutkan karena dia memakai masker.

"Kau mengagetkannya, Sacchan!"

"Tch! Kubilang berhenti memanggilku seperti itu."

"Gak mau bweee~" Tooru menjulurkan lidahnya. Perhatiannya lalu beralih pada Tobio yang tampak sedikit takut dengan penampilan Kiyomi. "Tobio-chan, gak papa. Om ini meski penampilannya jelek begini, tapi dia jago main voli, loh."

"Eh, benarkah?" Sepasang mata Tobio langsung berbinar.

"Sialan kau, Oikawa!"

"Hei! Gak boleh berkata kasar di depan anak kecil. Kau jadi menakutkannya, Sakusa." Sosok pria berambut silver kehitaman menghampiri mereka. "Halo, manis. Namamu siapa? Aku Bokuto, sang super ace!" Bokuto Koutarou, salah satu _wing spiker_ andalan Tooru di timnya sekarang mendekati Tobio dengan senyum cerah, yang kemudian menjulurkan tangannya.

"To … bio." Tobio mengucapkan tiga huruf belakang namanya dengan cepat.

"Hah? Apa?"

"To-bi-o." Kali ini ia mengucapkannya dengan pelan.

"Hohooo, ini yang namanya Tobio, _toh_! Kau siapanya Oikawa? Setiap hari dia …" Koutarou menunjuk Oikawa, "selalu menceritakan tentangmu."

"Siapa apanya? Tobio-chan itu anakku!"

"Oh … anakm— WUAPAH?"

"ANAK OIKAWA?" Seluruh orang di gym pun berseru kompak, bahkan Wakatoshi yang biasanya memasang ekspresi _lempeng_ terlihat bereaksi atas ucapan Oikawa tadi. Hanya satu orang saja yang bereaksi normal, yaitu Kuroo Tetsuro.

"Kuroo-san, kau tau kalau Tobio-kun itu anaknya Oikawa-san?" Yuu bertanya pada Tetsurou yang menjadi satu-satunya orang yang tidak terkejut dengan pengakuan Oikawa.

Tetsurou mengangguk, "Masa kalian gak _ngeh_ kalau Tobio-chan itu anaknya Oikawa? Jelas sekali gimana girangnya dia setiap nyeritain tentang Tobio-chan."

"Iya, tapi Oikawa-san cuma bilang, 'hari ini Tobio-chan begini, hari ini Tobio-chan begitu'. Dia gak pernah bilang kalau Tobio-kun itu anaknya. Kukira malah keponakannya Oikawa-san dari kakaknya."

"Ya bukanlah! Keponakan-keponakan Oikawa 'kan udah besar-besar."

"Hoo, begitu." Yuu memandang ke arah Tooru dan Tobio yang sedang dikerumuni oleh beberapa anggota tim yang penasaran. "Di antara anggota tim memang cuma Kuroo-san sih yang paling dekat dengan Oikawa-san, wajar kalau dia sering bercerita padamu."

"Gak, kok. Sebenarnya si Oikawa itu cukup tertutup tentang kehidupan pribadinya. Aku tahu kalau dia dan Iwaizumi mengangkat seorang anak dari panti asuhan karena bibiku yang mengelola panti asuhan tempat Tobio berada."

"Oh, begitu rupanya."

Tetsurou lalu menepukkan tangannya beberapa kali untuk memperoleh atensi dari seluruh anggota yang masih mengerubungi Tooru dan Tobio. "Oke, udah cukup penasarannya. Sekarang kalian bisa kembali pemanasan dan memulai latihan. Tooru, kau juga segera ganti bajumu. Tobio-chan bersama Takeru-kun dulu, ya." Tetsurou tersenyum lebar pada Tobio yang kini memandangnya.

"Aye, _Capt_! Tobio-chan, ayo kita ganti baju!" Tooru lalu membawa Tobio ke ruang ganti dengan langkah ceria.

"Terkadang aku bingung siapa kapten kita yang sebenarnya." Seorang anggota berbisik dengan anggota yang lain.

"Iya. Masing-masing dari para monster itu …" Seorang anggota yang lain melirik para pemain inti, "mantan kapten klub voli di sma masing-masing, sih. Jadi wajar gak ada yang mau ngalah."

"Iya, ya. Aku aja penasaran kenapa kita masih bertahan di sini dengan dikelilingi mereka."

"Akita, Yuzu! Aku mendengar kalian, loh!" Entah sejak kapan sosok Tetsurou berjalan ke arah mereka, yang pasti wakil kapten mereka itu sudah berada tepat di belakang.

"A-aa, maaf, Kuroo-san!"

"Lakukan permintaan maaf kalian dengan keliling lapangan sebanyak 50 kali."

"Aye, sir!"

-oo-

"Nah, Tobio-chan sama Take-ji dulu, ya. Liat aku latihan dari sini aja." Setelah mengganti bajunya dengan baju latihan, Tooru mengantar Tobio ke tribun atas yang ada di gym. Ia menitipkan Tobio pada salah satu manajer timnya.

"Kenapa gak di sana aja?" Tobio bertanya sambil menunjuk bangku di pinggir lapangan, di mana ada manajernya yang lain dan beberapa pelatih yang mengarahkan dari sana.

"Gak bisa. Nanti Tobio-chan bisa kena bola nyasar." Tooru berusaha memberi pengertian. "Lagian dari sini juga bisa lihat dengan puas, kok. Iya, 'kan?" Ia memandang manajernya yang bernama Takeru, seorang pria berkacamata yang dari luar sering terlihat gugup.

"Iya, dari sini juga bisa nonton, kok." Takeru ikut berusaha meyakinkan Tobio.

"Yaudah, deh."

"Nanti kalo Tobio-chan mau sesuatu, bilang aja ke Take-ji, ya."

"Iya."

"Kutinggal dulu kalau begitu." Tooru menepuk kepala Tobio sebelum berlari turun ke lapangan.

Setelahnya, Tobio menonton latihan yang dilakukan Tooru bersama teman-temannya dalam binar kekaguman. Setiap kali Tooru melakukan _jump serve_ , Tobio pasti menggenggam erat teralis di depannya sambil menahan kehisterisannya.

"Tobio-kun senang sekali menonton voli, ya?" Takeru yang sedari tadi menyaksikan keantusiasan Tobio akhirnya buka suara.

"Mm-hmm." Tobio mengangguk semangat. "Suka sekali! Apalagi kalo ada Toorun," katanya sambil tersenyum sumringah.

"Oikawa-san memang pemain hebat."

"Tentu saja! Kalau udah besar nanti, Tobio mau jadi seperti Toorun."

"Hee? Benarkah?"

"Iya. Tobio juga mau jago main voli seperti Toorun."

Takeru terkekeh melihat kepolosan Tobio saat mengatakan mimpinya. "Kalo Tobio-kun pasti bisa," katanya sambil mengelus kepala Tobio.

"Hu um." Tobio menganggukkan kepalanya lagi. Sepasang mata gelapnya terus saja memerhatikan sosok Tooru di bawah sana. Terkadang ia terkikik saat melihat Tooru beradu argumen dengan teman-temannya, meski ia tak tahu apa yang sedang diperdebatkan.

Saking antusiasnya Tobio menonton latihan yang dilakukan Tooru, ia sampai tidak sadar bahwa sudah dua jam lebih ia berdiri di tribun atas bersama Takeru. Perutnya pun mulai berbunyi. Ia lalu merogoh ranselnya dan melihat susu kotak yang dimasukkan Hajime tadi pagi hanya tersisa satu lagi.

"Tobio-kun sedang mencari apa?"

"Susu. Tapi tinggal satu," kata Tobio yang menatap Takeru ragu.

Awalnya Takeru tidak nyambung, tapi kemudian ia teringat dengan Tobio yang selalu membagi susu kotaknya tadi. "O-oh, gak usah. Yang ini untuk Tobio-kun aja."

Tobio yang mendengarnya pun langsung menusuk sedotan ke dalam kotak susunya.

"Tobio-kun lapar?"

Tobio tak langsung menjawab, tapi kemudian ia mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu kita turun, yuk."

"Gak usah. Tobio tungguin Toorun selesai aja."

Takeru tertegun. Ia sekarang mengerti maksud pesan yang sempat dibisikkan Tooru tadi padanya sebelum turun ke lapangan.

 _Kalau nanti Tobio-chan terlihat lapar, langsung bilang padaku , ya. Dia suka menahan dirinya kalau melihatku belum selesai._

"Gak papa. Oikawa-san sebentar lagi selesai, kok. Kita turun dulu aja."

Tobio menatap Takeru sebentar, lalu mengulurkan tangannya pada Takeru yang sudah membawa tas ranselnya di punggung.

Begitu turun dari tribun, Takeru mencari saat yang tepat untuk memberi kode pada Oikawa yang masih melakukan latih tanding dengan teman setimnya.

"Tobio! Kau datang melihat Paman, ya?" Sosok Koutarou yang sedang berada di tengah lapangan melambai semangat ke arah Tobio dan Takeru yang sudah berada di pinggir lapangan.

Tobio yang merasa dirinya menjadi pusat perhatian lagi, tanpa sadar mendekat ke arah Takeru, lalu tangannya memegang ujung celana Takeru.

"Kou-chan! Kau menakutinya!"

"Aww, maafkan aku, Oikawa. Kau ternyata posesif juga ya sebagai orang tua." Lalu Koutarou terbahak.

"Baiklah, kita istirahat dulu. Udah jam makan siang." Tetsurou berkata, membubarkan latihan pagi mereka.

"Kembali sejam lagi," Tooru menyambung.

"Baik!"

Dan latihan pun bubar. Masing-masing mulai bergerak ke kantin yang pastinya sudah menyiapkan jatah makan siang mereka.

"Tobio-chan, kau lapar 'kan?" Tooru bertanya begitu ia berada di depan Tobio. Bocah itu pun langsung mengangguk. "Yuk, kita makan."

Tanpa disangka-sangka, Koutarou mengangkat tubuh Tobio dan menaruhnya di pundak. Awalnya Tobio memang tampak terkejut, tapi kemudian dia terlihat senang.

"Tobio-kun, hari ini kau pulang ke tempat Paman aja mau?"

"Jangan mau, Tobio-chan, kau akan diajari yang gak bener sama dia," Tetsurou menyahut.

"Memangnya kau tahu aku akan mengajari dia apa?"

"Meloncat, berteriak, meloncat dan berteriak." Kiyomi yang jarang bergabung dengan mereka saat makan siang, hari ini terlihat berbeda.

"Hei, ace sok bersih! Kenapa kau bergabung?"

"Memanganya gak boleh?"

"Ya ... gak papa, sih."

Tooru hanya bisa heran melihat tingkah rekan-rekan setimnya yang semakin aneh karena kehadiran Tobio. Ia merasa kesal karena Tobio kelihatannya nyaman berada di sekitar mereka. Padahal biasanya Tobio enggan membuka diri saat bertemu dengan orang baru.

"Kau juga kenapa ikut-ikutan, Ushiwaka-kun?" Tooru akhirnya mempertanyakan keberadaan Wakatoshi yang ikut bergabung.

"Makin rame 'kan makin asik." Yuu ikut nimbrung.

Hanya helaan panjang yang keluar dari mulut Tooru. Biasanya ia hanya makan bersama Tetsurou dan Koutarou, terkadang Yuu juga ikut jika dia tidak sedang makan di luar.

Setiba mereka di kantin, Tooru langsung mengambil Tobio dari Koutarou dan membawa putranya itu ke gendongannya.

"Tobio-chan mau makan apa?"

"Apa aja," jawabnya polos.

"Pilih dong, ada banyak tuh." Tooru menunjuk menu yang ada. Kebanyakan sayur dan makanan berprotein tinggi.

"Itu aja, pake nasi." Tobio menunjuk ke arah tumpukan _chicken katsu_ yang menggugah selera.

"Oke, aku ambilkan dulu." Tooru menurunkan Tobio dari gendongannya, lalu matanya memandang ke arah Tetsurou yang sudah duduk di meja yang berisi banyak bangku kosong, tempat favorite mereka makan bersama. "Tobio-chan."

Tobio mendongak mendengar panggilan Tooru. "Ya?"

"Kau lihat Om Kuroo yang di sana, 'kan?"

Tobio mengangguk.

"Mau menungguku di sana bersamanya?"

Agak ragu Tobio menjawab, tapi kemudian ia mengangguk. Ia pun lalu berjalan ke arah Tetsurou yang sudah berada di meja.

"Oh, Tobio-chan," Tetsurou langsung sadar akan kehadiran Tobio begitu bocah itu mendekat. Di konter ia bisa melihat Tooru menggerakkan mulutnya _'Titip Tobio-chan, ya_ ' dan hanya ia balas dengan anggukan. "Ayo duduk sini." Tooru menepuk kursi di sebelahnya, tapi karena Tobio terlihat kesusahan naik ke atas kursi ia pun menggendong tubuh kecil Tobio dan meletakkannya di atas kursi.

"Waduh, mejanya ketinggian, ya," Tetsurou terkekeh begitu Tobio sudah duduk di atas kursi. Karena masih kecil, tubuh Tobio tenggelam oleh meja makan yang agak tinggi. "Gak papa, nanti minta Toorun suapi aja."

Tobio menggeleng, "Tobio bisa makan sendiri."

Tetsurou tertawa lagi, "Tapi mejanya ketinggian untukmu. Kursinya gak bisa di- _double_ -in, sih."

Karena mungkin tidak terlalu mengerti dengan ucapan Tetsurou, Tobio hanya diam saja sambil menggoyang-goyangkan kedua kakinya yang menggantung.

"Tobio-chan, kau sayang banget sama Toorun, ya?" Tetsurou tak jadi menyantap makan siangnya. Ia memusatkan perhatiannya pada Tobio yang sabar menanti makanannya datang.

Tobio mengangguk, "Hajime-papa juga."

"Oh, iya." Tetsurou tertawa. "Lalu, kalau malam Tobio-chan tidur sama siapa?"

"Sama Hajime-papa dan Toorun. Tapi tadi malam cuma sama Toorun, soalnya Hajime-papa bilang Tobio harus bisa tidur sendiri."

"Oh, benar, tuh." Tetsurou lalu terpikir sesuatu, lalu ia mendekat ke arah kuping Tobio dan membisikkan sesuatu.

"Kalian sedang bisik-bisik apa?"

"Kuroo kau main rahasia-rahasiaan sama Tobio, ya?"

Rombongan Tooru dan yang lainnya mulai menduduki kursi kosong di meja.

"Gak papa, cuma di antara kami aja, kok. Iya 'kan?" kata Tetsurou pada Tobio yang mengangguk.

Perhatian Tobio lalu beralih ke nampan yang berisi makan siangnya.

"Wah, Tobio tenggelam." Koutarou berseru dari seberang meja karena tubuh Tobio yang ketutup meja.

"Gak kok!" Tobio lalu berdiri di atas kursinya, tapi tetap saja tubuhnya masih kalah tinggi dengan meja panjang di hadapannya.

Sontak seluruh orang di meja itu tertawa melihat tingkah lucu Tobio.

"Sini biar kusuapin." Akhirnya Tooru angkat bicara.

"Tapi..." Muka Tobio mulai menekuk.

"Gak papa, om-om ini gak bakal ngetawain, kok."

"Siapa yang kau panggil om, hah?" Koutarou mulai melancarkan protesnya dan setelahnya, meja makan mereka ramai seperti biasanya. Hanya Kiyomi dan Wakatoshi yang tetap makan dengan tenang di ujung meja.

-oo-

Selepas makan siang, Tooru dan yang lain kembali melanjutkan latihannya. Tobio dan Takeru kembali menonton dari tribun atas. Kali ini berbeda dari saat sebelum makan siang, Tobio yang tadi tak pernah meninggalkan teralis besi tempat ia berpegang, kali ini ia memilih untuk menonton sambil duduk. Tadinya Takeru mengira bahwa bocah itu kelelahan, tapi saat melihat kepala Tobio yang hampir terjatuh ke depan, ia baru tahu kalau Tobio mengantuk.

"Tobio-kun, kau mengantuk?" Takeru menahan tubuh Tobio yang sudah setengah sadar.

Tobio hanya menggelang.

Takeru tersenyum melihatnya. _Sepertinya ini memang_ _sudah masuk_ _waktu tidur siangnya._

"Gak papa, Tobio-kun. Kalau kau mengantuk, kita ke ruang kesehatan aja. Di sana ada tempat tidur."

Tobio menggeleng lagi, "Tobio di sini aja." Sebelah tangannya mengucek kedua matanya yang mengantuk, berharap dengan begitu kantuknya bisa hilang.

"Gak papa, Tobio-kun keliatan ngantuk sekali, tuh."

Tobio hendak membalas, tapi bunyi ponsel Tooru yang ditinggalkan di ranselnya mengusik perhatian mereka.

Takeru merogoh ransel Tobio, dan melihat foto Hajime bersama Tobio muncul di layar ponsel Tooru.

"Dari papamu."

Seolah baru saja mendengar mantra penghilang kantuk, kedua mata Tobio kembali berbinar. "Angkatin," pintanya pada Takeru.

Pria berkacamata itu langsung mengusap layar ponsel Tooru dan langsung menempelkan ponsel itu di telinga Tobio.

"Hajime-papa!"

 _"Tobio, kau udah makan?"_

"Udah. Hajime-papa?"

 _"Udah juga. Toorun mana?"_

"Latihan lagi."

 _"Lalu Tobio sama siapa?"_

"Take-ji."

Hajime sempat terdiam di seberang, mungkin sedang berpikir tentang identitas orang yang namanya baru saja Tobio sebut. _"Oh. Karena udah siap makan, Tobio mengantuk 'kan sekarang?"_

Tobio menggeleng, "Gak, Tobio gak ngantuk, kok."

Tawa Hajime terdengar menyela. " _Papa lagi di jalan nih, mau jemput Tobio._ _Bentar lagi nyampe._ _"_

"Kenapa? Hajime-papa 'kan lagi kerja."

 _"_ _Papa minta izin sebentar. Di rumah ada Paman_ _Makki_ _dan Paman Matsu_ _n_ _."_

"Paman Makki dan Paman Matsun?"

 _"_ _Iya._ _Tobio bobok siang di rumah aja, ya."_

Tobio tak langsung menjawab, tapi sebenarnya ia tak bisa menahan kantuknya. "Iya."

 _"Yaudah, tunggu sebentar lagi. Papa udah mau sampai._ _"_

Begitu sambungan telepon terputus. Tobio langsung bangkit dari duduknya.

"Loh, Tobio-kun mau ke mana?" Takeru terheran dengan Tobio yang terlihat ingin pergi ke suatu tempat.

"Hajime-papa di depan. Tobio mau ke sana."

"Eh, tunggu, Tobio-kun!" Takeru berusaha mengejar Tobio yang sudah berlari menuruni tangga dan melesat ke pintu depan.

Tooru yang sempat melihat Tobio sebelum menghilang di balik pintu pun menghentikan latihannya. "Take-chan! Tobio-chan ke mana?"

"Katanyanya Iwaizumi-san ada di depan." Takeru menyempatkan berseru sebelum keluar dari gym.

"Udah, susul sana," Tetsurou berkata setelah menepuk pundak Tooru.

"Kuserahkan padamu dulu, Wakil!" ucap Tooru sebelum keluar lapangan.

Begitu berada di gerbang depan, Tooru bisa melihat mobil Hajime terparkir dan Tobio sudah berada di gendongannya.

"Iwa-chan, kenapa kau di sini? Kau udah pulang kerja?"

"Aku cuma minta ijin sebentar untuk jemput Tobio aja."

"Loh, Tobio mau kau bawa ke mana?"

"Ke rumah, ini udah jam tidur siang Tobio, jadi biar dia tidur di rumah aja."

Tooru melihat Tobio yang menguap. "Di sini Tobio-chan bisa tidur di ruang kesehatan. Iya 'kan Take-chan?" Tooru meminta dukungan dari Takeru yang sedari tadi hanya diam.

"I-iya, tadi aku udah nyaranin gitu juga. Tapi Tobio-kun gak mau."

"Tobio gak bisa tidur nyenyak kalau bukan di rumah. Gak papa, di rumah ada Makki dan Matsun. Mereka baru tiba tadi siang."

"Eh, mereka lagi di sini?"

"Hn. Liburan katanya."

Tooru lalu mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Tobio. "Tobio mau bobok di rumah aja?"

"Hu um."

"Yaudah kalo gitu. Nanti aku pulang cepat biar bisa makan malam di rumah. Tadinya kupikir mau makan di luar."

"Itu bisa direncanakan nanti, yang penting Tobio tidur siang dulu."

"Oke. Bilang sama Makki dan Matsun jangan mengerjai Tobio-chanku."

"Memangnya mereka sepertimu."

Takeru spontan tertawa, tapi langsung berhenti begitu dipelototi Tooru.

"Yaudah, kami pergi dulu. Hati-hati kalau begitu."

"Dadah, Toorun!" Tobio mencondongkan tubuhnya agar bisa mencium pipi Tooru.

"Sampai jumpa di rumah," balas Tooru.

Tooru dan Takeru masih berdiri di gerbang sampai mobil yang membawa Tobio dan Hajime menghilang dari pandangan mereka.

"Kau terlihat bahagia sekali, Oikawa-san."

Tooru menatap Takeru, lalu tersenyum, "Tentu saja. Memiliki keluarga sendiri itu adalah salah satu hal terbaik dalam hidupku. Kau juga akan merasakannya nanti." Setelah berkata begitu, Tooru membalikkan badannya dan mulai berjalan. "Ayo kembali ke gym!" Dan Takeru yang sempat tercengang pun mengikuti jejak Tooru yang berjalan kembali ke dalam gym.

-oo-

Malam itu suasana di kediaman Tooru, Hajime dan Tobio lebih ramai daripada biasanya. Memang tamu yang datang hanya dua orang, tapi sudah cukup membuat suasana di apartemen sederhana mereka makin ramai. Takahiro Hanamaki dan Issei Matsukawa, teman sma Tooru dan Hajime sekaligus mantan rekan setim di klub voli sma, datang berkunjung ke Tokyo. Dengan kedatangan dua orang itu, Tooru semakin sering menjadi objek _bully_ mereka, tapi tentu saja si kecil Tobio akan selalu siap membela Toorun-nya.

"Ulang tahun Tobio udah dekat, 'kan? Kalian mau rencana ke mana?" Hanamaki membuka pembicaraan begitu mereka berlima berkumpul di meja makan. Menu makan malam hari ini adalah aneka mie, Hanamaki dan Matsukawa yang mentraktir.

Seolah tersadar dengan ucapan Hanamaki, Tooru menghentikan suapannya. "Eh, udah mau tanggal 22, ya?" Tooru lalu mengecek kalender di ponselnya.

"Kalau Oikawa mah memang gak bisa diharap," cetus Matsukawa santai.

"Matsun!"

"Lalu, Iwaizumi, kau sudah punya rencana apa?" potong Hanamaki.

"Tobio mau naik bianglala katanya."

"Iwa-chan! Kau udah tau Tobio-chan mau apa? Kenapa gak cerita?"

"Tobio baru ngomong tadi siang, kok."

"Oh … Tobio-chan mau naik bianglala?" Tooru bertanya pada Tobio yang sedari tadi fokus dengan makanannya. Dia tampak kesusahan memasukkan lilitan mie ke mulutnya.

"Iya, Tobio mau naik bianglala, trus main tabrak-tabrakan."

"Hah? Tabrak-tabrakan?"

"Ituloh, _boom boom car_. Masa itu aja kau gak tau?" Hanamaki menyela.

"Kelihatan sekali kau gak pernah liburan, Oikawa. Masa Tobio aja tau," sambung Matsukawa.

"Ya, maaf kalo aku gak pernah main!" Tooru memprotes di sela bantuannya menyuapkan makan malam Tobio ke mulutnya. "Emangnya Tobio pernah naik?"

Tobio mengangguk. Karena mulutnya masih penuh, ia berusaha mengunyah dulu sebelum menjawab. "Waktu kemarin itu pergi sama teman-teman dan _sensei_."

"Oh, iya. Dua bulan lalu ada perjalanan ke taman bermain, ya."

Tobio mengangguk lagi.

"Selain naik bianglala dan ke taman bermain, Tobio mau apa lagi?" Hanamaki ikut bertanya.

"Gak ada. Asalkan bisa naik bianglala sama Toorun dan Hajime-papa, Tobio udah seneng, kok."

"Gak mau kado? Atau kue?"

"Tobio gak suka kue. Tobio juga gak mau kado, gak enak."

Dan ucapan terakhir Tobio sukses membuat empat pria dewasa di sana tertawa.

"Tobio juga gak suka kue yang banyak krimnya sih ya," Tooru mengelus rambut hitam Tobio yang langsung mengangguk.

"Kapan-kapan kalian juga harus membawa Tobio ke Miyagi." Hanamaki tidak sadar kalau ucapannya itu sempat menghentikan kegiatan Tooru.

"Tadi di tempat Toorun, Tobio ngapain aja?" Hajime yang menangkap hal itu, langsung mengalihkan topik pembicaraan.

"Nontonin Toorun main voli."

"Ada siapa aja di sana?"

"Banyak. Ada Paman Kouta, ada Paman Ushi," dan ucapan Tobio kembali mengundang tawa saat nama Wakatoshi dipenggal Tobio, "ada Paman Yuu, ada Paman Kiyo trus Om Kuroo."

"Om?" Hanamaki langsung terbahak mendengarnya. "Pasti kau yang mengajarkannya 'kan Oikawa?"

"Julukan itu emang cocok kok untuk Kuroo-chan." Ekspresi Tooru sudah kembali seperti biasa. "Omong-omong, tadi waktu Tobio-chan nungguin aku di kantin, Om Kuroo ada bisik-bisik apa?"

Tobio tampak berpikir. "Oh, yang itu. Om Kuroo cuma kasih pesan ke Tobio aja, kok."

"Pesan apa?" Hajime mulai tidak enak perasaan.

"Om Kuroo 'kan tanya Tobio kalo malam boboknya sama siapa, trus Tobio jawab masih sama Toorun dan Hajime-papa."

"Ya, trus?"

"Trus Om Kuroo bilang, Tobio harus mulai bobok sendiri, kalo gak Toorun sama Hajime-papa gak bisa mesra-mesraan. Gitu…."

Dan seketika ke empat pria itu tersedak dalam waktu yang bersamaan.

"Ku-kuroo-chan berkata seperti itu?"

Tobio mengangguk.

Oke, Tooru mulai merasakan aura gelap menyelimuti Hajime.

"Udah kubilang 'kan, aku gak percaya kalau menitipkan Tobio padamu. Pasti ada aja hal-hal aneh yang dia tangkap." Hajime berkata dengan nada penuh penekanan.

"Tapi 'kan bukan aku yang berbicara seperti itu, Iwa-chan!" Tooru berusaha membela diri.

"Lalu apa gunanya kau ada di sana?"

"Tetap aja—"

"Paman," Tobio mencolek siku Hanamaki yang duduk di samping kirinya, "memangnya mesra-mesaraan itu apa, sih?"

"Oh, mesra-mesraan itu—"

"WAAA WAAA! Tobio-chan kau belum boleh tau hal itu, nanti kalau udah besar kau pasti tau dengan sendirinya." Tooru memotong dengan heboh.

"Iya, Tobio nanti bakal tau sendiri. Gak usah dipikirin kata-kata Om Kuroo, ya," Hajime berpesan.

Walaupun masih tidak mengerti dengan ucapan orang tuanya, Tobio tetap mengangguk. Kegiatan makan malam mereka lalu berlanjut dengan menonton film komedi keluaran _disn*y_ yang juga cocok ditonton oleh Tobio.

 **-TBC-**

* * *

 **Author's note:**

Makasih udah baca sampe abis o/  
Dan maaf part 7-nya telat, seharusnya bisa di-upload tadi malam, tapi yah halangan selalu ada :'(  
Sebagai gantinya ini jadi part terpanjang sejauh ini, semoga suka xD

Part ending sekalian spesial utk ultah Tobio kayanya bakal telat juga soalnya mau fokus nyelesein birthday fict Tobio dgn main pair #1 otepeh dulu hehe  
Jd mgkin paling cepat nanti malam, atau ga besok baru up #gomen

 _Otanjoubi Omedeto_ , Kageyama Tobio \o/

 _Sign,_  
C.C  
 **22122016**


	8. Happiness

**Happiness**

 _story by C.C_

 _._

 **Haikyuu! © Haruichi Furudate**

 _I don't take any profit from this fict!_

.

.

IwaOi x child!Tobio

.

 **Happy Belated Birthday, Kageyama Tobio**

.

* * *

"Tobio! Udah selesai mandinya?" Suara Hajime terdengar menyeru dari luar kamar mandi. Ia baru saja selesai berpakaian, sementara Tobio dan Tooru sepertinya masih betah berlama-lama di kamar mandi meski sudah dua puluh lima menit berlalu.

"Sebentar lagi, Hajime-papa!" Tobio membalas seruan papanya, "Toorun, cepat, cepat! Nanti Haijme-papa marah, loh." Tobio yang masih memainkan busa yang berlimpah dari shampoo di kepalanya mendongak pada Tooru yang duduk di belakangnya, sedang bermain dengan rambut hitam Tobio yang masih berbusa.

"Gak papa. Kita 'kan memang belum selesai mandi." Tooru lalu bersiul-siul, masih asik memainkan busa-busa di rambut Tobio.

Tiba-tiba saja pintu kamar mandi menjeblak terbuka. Tak lama kemudian sosok Hajime yang sudah berpakaian rapi menatap mereka dengan tatapan mengintimidasi— lebih ke arah Tooru sebenarnya. "Udah kuduga, Tobio emang gak boleh lama-lama kubiarkan bersamamu." Hajime langsung masuk ke kamar mandi dan mengangkat tubuh Tobio dari dalam _bathub_ ke bawah _shower_. Ia lalu mengucurkan air hangat yang keluar dari _shower_ ke kepala Tobio secara perlahan agar tubuhnya tak terkejut.

"Nanti Hajime-papa basah, loh. Tobio mandi dengan Toorun aja," Tobio berkata di sela usaha Hajime membersihkan _shampoo_ dan sabun di seluruh tubuhnya.

"Gak papa, nanti Papa bisa ganti baju. Yang penting Tobio jangan sampai masuk angin, kalau mandi dengan Toorun ga bakal siap-siap." Hajime melempar pandangan tajamnya lagi pada Tooru. Yang dipandang hanya cengengesan saja.

"Kau gak asik ah, Iwa-chan. Kapan lagi aku bisa berlama-lama mandi bareng Tobio-chan, kalau bukan hari ini?" Tooru yang masih berada di dalam _bathub_ tersenyum lima jari sembari meletakkan kedua tangannya di pinggiran _bathub_.

"Kita masih punya banyak rencana hari ini kalau kau tidak lupa, Tooru."

"Ya ingatlah! Kita 'kan bakal jalan-jalan sepuasnya, soalnya Tobio genap tiga tahun hari ini." Tooru lalu bersorak senang sambil sesekali mencipratkan air busa di dalam _bathub_ ke arah Tobio dan Hajime.

"Hentikan, Tooru!"

"Iwa-chan, hari ini aja kau jangan marah-marah, dong. Iya 'kan, Tobio-chan?"

Tobio menganggukkan kepalanya, setuju dengan ucapan Toorun-nya.

Melihat Tobio yang membela Tooru, Hajime tak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi. Ia hanya menghela napas dan mematikan _shower_. Tubuh Tobio sudah bersih dari busa sabun dan _shampoo_. Ia lalu mengambil handuk Tobio dan membungkusnya ke tubuh mungil putranya itu.

"Iwa-chan, aku juga tidak sekalian kau bersihkan?" Tooru menyeringai.

Hajime menutup kedua telinga Tobio sebelum berseru, "Mati aja sana!"

"Iwa-chan, kau jahat sekali!" Tooru memberengutkan wajahnya.

Tobio hanya terkikik di gendongan Hajime melihat wajah Tooru yang memberengut kesal. Meski terkadang ia masih tidak mengerti apa yang diperdebatkan Hajime dan Tooru, tapi Tobio percaya kalau kedua orang tuanya sedang tidak bertengkar sungguhan.

"Kalau Tobio besar nanti, jangan ikuti tingkah Toorun-mu, ya," Hajime berpesan begitu mereka sudah berada di kamar Tobio. Ia lalu membuka lemari baju Tobio dan melihat-lihat isinya, menimbang baju apa yang cocok dipakai Tobio di hari spesial ini.

"Hajime-papa, Tobio pakai baju yang dikasih Toorun aja." Tobio membawa bungkusan kotak persegi yang berisi hadiah ulang tahunnya dari Tooru. Saat Tobio bangun tadi, Tooru langsung menyambangi kamarnya dan memberikan banyak kotak hadiah pada Tobio, salah satunya berisi _hoodie_ dengan tudung kepala panda.

"Mau pakai yang ini?"

Tobio mengangguk. "Iya, soalnya hadiah dari Toorun. Nanti sepatunya pakai sepatu hadiah dari Hajime-papa." Hajime memang membeli banyak pasang sepatu untuk Tobio, termasuk sepatu olahraga khusus untuknya karena Tobio katanya mau ikut _jogging_ pagi dengan Tooru mulai besok.

"Ya, udah. Pakai yang ini, tapi pake daleman yang lain, ya. Di luar udah dingin sekali."

"Iya."

Hajime lalu membantu Tobio memakai kaos yang dipilihnya lalu melapisinya dengan _hoodie_ pemberian Tooru. Begitu Tobio selesai memakai _hoodie_ panda pemberian Tooru, Hajime harus menahan dirinya agar tidak berseru heboh seperti Tooru ketika melihat betapa imutnya Tobio dalam balutan _hoodie_ hewan paling lucu di dunia itu.

"Tobio-chan~ kau imut sekali!" Tooru yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi dengan hanya memakai handuk yang melilit di pinggangnya langsung masuk ke kamar Tobio dan memeluk tubuh putranya itu. Tentu saja Hajime langsung memisahkannya dari Tobio.

"Kau masih basah, Tooru!"

"Maaf, Iwa-chan. Abisnya aku gak tahan lihat jagoanku imut begini, sih." Tooru mencubit gemas kedua pipi gembil Tobio yang membuat putranya itu meringis.

"Tooru!"

"Iya, iya!" Tooru langsung mengambil langkah seribu menuju ke kamarnya dan Hajime sebelum sesuatu melayang ke kepalanya. "Tobio-chan, nanti kita _selfie_ , ya!" Tooru berhenti di bingkai pintu dan mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Tobio. Tawa kecil meluncur dari bibir mungil si imut Tobio.

"Hajime-papa."

"Hmm?"

"Tobio lapar."

Hajime spontan tertawa. "Iya, Papa udah hangatin _kare_ kesukaan Tobio untuk sarapan pagi ini." Sebelah tangannya mengelus rambut Tobio. "Yuk, pakai syalnya dulu."

-oo-

"Tobio, begitu di dalam, jangan lepasin pegangan Papa atau Toorun, ya dan jangan ke mana-mana kalau Papa atau Toorun lagi ngomong atau beli sesuatu." Hajime berpesan pada Tobio yang baru saja turun dari mobil. Mereka sudah berada di parkiran taman bermain yang berada di pusat kota.

Tobio yang sudah memegang tangan Tooru hanya mengangguk singkat, membuat tudung kepala panda yang dipakainya ikut bergerak naik-turun. Melihat kelucuan putranya itu, Tooru langsung mengangkat Tobio ke gendongan dan mengeluarkan ponselnya. "Bilang _cheeesse_ , Tobio-chan!" dan kamera depan ponsel Tooru berhasil menangkap beberapa pose Tobio yang bisa membuatnya terus tersenyum sepanjang hari.

Begitu melewati pintu masuk, Tobio langsung minta turun. Ingin berjalan sendiri katanya, tapi tentu saja kedua tangannya dipegang oleh Tooru dan Hajime yang berjalan di kanan-kirinya. "Hajime-papa, Tobio mau itu!" Tobio mengarahkan pandangannya pada gerobak yang menjual _taiyaki_ dengan bentuk-bentuk yang begitu menarik perhatian anak kecil.

"Eh, langsung makan?"

Tooru tertawa mendengar pertanyaan Hajime. "Tobio-chan ini sepertinya lebih seneng makan daripada main-main, ya?" tanyanya yang langsung memandu jalan ke gerobak _taiyaki_ yang tadi ditunjuk Tobio. "Tobio-chan mau berapa?"

"Segini." Tobio membuat jarinya jadi tiga. Ia sudah berhasil melipat kelingking dan ibu jarinya dengan benar ketika mengacungkan ketiga jarinya yang lain. "Satu untuk Tobio, satu untuk Hajime-papa, satu untuk Toorun!"

"Baiklah." Tooru lalu memesankan tiga porsi _taiyaki_ untuk mereka bertiga.

Setelah membuka acara jalan-jalan mereka hari itu dengan makan. Tobio mengajak kedua orang tuanya berkeliling, mencoba banyak wahana, meski Tobio sangat betah di wahana _boom boom car_. Ia bergantian naik mobil-mobilan itu bersama Tooru dan Hajime. Meski udara semakin dingin (apalagi diprediksi hari itu akan turun salju) tapi Tobio tetap terlihat sangat bersemangat. Bahkan setelah mereka makan siang bersama, Tobio meminta masuk ke rumah hantu yang biasanya ditakuti oleh anak-anak pada umumnya.

Petualangan di rumah hantu adalah yang paling menyenangkan bagi Tobio, melihat betapa puasnya ia tertawa saat Tooru berusaha menggangu hantu jadi-jadian yang muncul di sepanjang jalan menuju jalan keluar. Tapi siapa sangka kalau Tobio ternyata sangat takut pada sosok warna-warni dengan perut gendut dan hidung merah yang biasa disukai anak-anak.

"Tobio gak mau ke sana!" Tobio yang diajak Tooru mendatangi pentas kecil di mana ada dua orang badut sedang memainkan pertunjukan sulap yang menarik perhatian banyak anak-anak di sekitar, langsung menolak ajakan Tooru itu.

"Loh, kenapa? Tobio gak mau liat pertunjukan sulap?" Hajime yang heran bertanya dengan sebelah alis terangkat.

Tobio menggeleng cepat dan bersembunyi di balik kaki Hajime sambil menggenggam erat ujung celana papanya.

"Iya, kenapa Tobio-chan gak mau? Nanti dikasih permen, loh." Tooru berusaha membujuk.

"Gak mau! Pokoknya Tobio gak mau ke sana." Suara Tobio mulai bergetar dan wajahnya mulai pucat karena ketakutan.

Melihat ekspresi ketakutan Tobio yang memandang ngeri ke arah badut-badut di atas panggung, akhirnya Tooru dan Hajime mengerti. "Tobio takut sama badutnya?"

Tobio mengangguk. Genggamannya di celana Hajime menguat.

Tooru langsung terbahak melihat pengakuan Tobio, tapi tawanya langsung berhenti begitu mendapatkan pelototan dari Hajime. "Gak papa, kok. Badutnya baik. Dia gak bakal ngapa-ngapain Tobio-chan." Tooru masih berusaha membujuk.

"Gak mau, Tobio gak mau ke sana." Bibir Tobio mulai bergetar dan air mata mulai mengalir di pipinya.

Hajime yang tak tega melihat Tobio yang ketakutan pun menggendong putranya itu dan mengelus punggungnya pelan. "Iya, iya, kita gak ke sana. Kita ke tempat lain aja, ya."

Tobio mengangguk pelan, sementara Hajime menghapus jejak tangisan di kedua pipinya.

"Tobio-chan aneh banget, nih. Masa sama hantu gak takut, tapi sama badut takut?" Tooru masih saja menggoda putranya yang masih erat mengalungkan kedua tangannya di leher Hajime.

"Jangan menggodanya, Tooru," pesan Hajime.

"Maaf, maaf. Abisnya lucu, Iwa-chan. Anak-anak lain pada takut sama hantu jadi-jadian, tapi Tobio-chan malah takut sama badut yang lucu."

"Gak lucu!" Tobio memprotes di tengah godaan Tooru padanya, "badutnya serem!"

"Yaudah, liat aku yang ganteng ini aja biar Tobio-chan gak takut, ya." Tooru tersenyum lebar.

Hajime hanya menggeleng maklum melihat tingkah Tooru yang terkadang jauh di bawah umur sebenarnya. Dia memang paling cocok menjadi teman bermain Tobio yang masih batita.

"Eh, di situ ada balon. Beli, yuk." Dan Tooru selalu bisa mengalihkan topik dengan cepat, tampak dari Tobio yang mulai melihat ke sekelilingnya, tak lagi menenggelamkan kepala di pundak Hajime.

"Tobio mau yang biru."

"Trus mau yang mana lagi?"

"Yang merah juga."

"Yang kuning juga?"

Tobio mengangguk lagi.

"Gak sekalian yang balon hijaunya juga, dek?"

Tanpa disangka-sangka suara lain ikut bergabung dari belakang Hajime yang sontak membuat suasana di sekitar mereka langsung ramai karena Tobio yang menangis kencang dan sebelah tangan Hajime yang mendarat di kepala badut berhidung merah yang tadi datang tiba-tiba dari belakangnya.

-oo-

"Udah gak papa lagi, Tobio-chan." Tooru berusaha menenangkan Tobio yang masih terisak di gendongannya karena peristiwa yang baru saja terjadi. Hajime masih terlihat meminta maaf pada sosok yang berada di dalam kostum badut itu karena sempat memukulnya secara refleks.

"Tobio mau … _hiks …_ pulang … _hiks._ "

"Loh, kok pulang? Kita 'kan belum naik bianglala." Tooru menghapus air mata yang masih mengalir deras di kedua pipi tembem Tobio dan juga ingus yang mulai mengalir dari hidung Tobio saking lamanya anak itu menangis. "Duh, sampe merah gini mata sama idungnya."

"Gak mau! Tobio … _hiks …_ mau pulang … _hiks_ … sekarang."

"Udah gak papa, kok. Badutnya udah gak ada lagi, 'kan?" Tooru menunjuk sekitarnya sambil terus mengelus punggung Tobio yang tubuhnya masih gemetar ketakutan. Tak habis akal untuk membujuk putranya itu agar tak menangis lagi, Tooru lalu membawanya ke _stand_ yang menjual es krim aneka rasa. "Tobio-chan, liat ada es krim. Tobio-chan mau?"

Mendengar kata es krim disebut oleh Tooru, isakan Tobio mulai mereda. "... Mau."

"Tapi jangan bilang-bilang sama Papa ya kalau kita beli es krim." Tooru memandang Hajime yang masih berada di kejauhan.

Tobio pun hanya mengangguk.

Tooru lalu memesan es krim rasa cokelat untuk Tobio dan rasa vanilla untuknya. Mereka kemudian duduk di salah satu bangku yang disediakan di taman bermain itu. Tooru merasa pilihannya mengajak Tobio makan es krim sangat tepat, karena Tobio sudah tidak menangis lagi, meski masih terdengar sisa-sisa isakan dari mulutnya karena terlalu lama menangis. Yah, walaupun jika Hajime mengetahui ia membiarkan Tobio makan es krim di musim dingin seperti ini, bisa dipastikan ia akan mendapati tendangan 'maut' dari Hajime.

"Kalian makan apa?" Suara Hajime terdengar begitu Tooru membuang sampah bekas es krim yang mereka makan di tempat sampah.

"Es—"

"Bakpao! Kita abis makan bakpao isi cokelat. Iya 'kan, Tobio-chan?"

Tobio yang melihat Tooru mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya pun hanya ikut mengangguk. Ia ingat dengan pesan Tooru tadi.

"Tobio udah gak takut lagi, 'kan?" Hajime tersenyum lega begitu melihat Tobio yang sudah sumringah lagi.

Tobio mengangguk. "Iya."

"Gimana urusannya, Iwa-chan?"

Hajime menghela pasrah begitu mendengar pertanyaan Tooru. "Orangnya gak kenapa-napa, tapi tetap aja aku harus memastikan kalau pukulanku tadi gak nyebabin luka."

"Kau sih, refleksmu cepat sekali," Tooru berkata sambil tertawa.

"Ya gimana gak refleks? Dia tiba-tiba datang dari belakang ngejutin Tobio yang langsung nangis kencang. Kau pikir apalagi yang bisa kulakuin kalo gak mukul tuh orang?"

Tawa Tooru semakin kencang.

"Diamlah, Tooru! Kau membuat orang-orang melihat ke sini." Ujung kuping Hajime mulai memerah karena malu.

"Ya ampun, udah lama sekali rasanya aku gak bikin kau malu, Iwa-chan."

"Sialan kau!" Hajime yang berusaha menutupi wajah malunya memilih mengalihkan pandangannya pada bangku di mana Tobio duduk— koreksi, di mana tadi Tobio duduk, karena sekarang sosok putranya itu sudah tidak terlihat batang hidungnya. "Tooru, kau melihat Tobio pergi ke mana?"

"Apanya? Tobio-chan 'kan di si—" Tooru langsung merasa jantungnya sempat berhenti berdetak sepersekian detik karena melihat di bangku yang tadi didudukinya sudah tidak ada sosok Tobio. "Tobio-chan?" Sepasang mata cokelatnya memandang liar ke sekeliling.

"Tobio, kau di mana?" Hajime ikut berteriak, mencari sosok Tobio yang mungkin masih berada di sekitar. "Gak ada, Tobio gak ada di sekitar sini."

"Gak mungkin Tobio-chan pergi jauh. Dia barusan aja di sini, Iwa-chan." Suara Tooru mulai terdengar panik.

"Kita berpencar. Kau ke sana, aku ke sana." Hajime menunjuk ke arah yang berbeda. "Hidupkan terus handphone-mu, kita bertemu lagi di sini." Ia berpesan sebelum mereka akhirnya berpencar mengelilingi area taman bermain yang begitu luas.

-oo-

Di tengah obrolan kedua orang tuanya, Tobio melihat seekor kucing hitam yang tampak tersesat di kerumunan lalu lalang orang-orang. Tobio yang tertarik dengan kucing yang matanya hampir sewarna dengan miliknya itu pun tanpa sadar sudah mengejar kucing itu. Ia tak sadar kalau posisinya saat ini sudah berpisah dari Tooru dan Hajime karena fokus mengejar kucing hitam yang menarik perhatiannya.

"Nekonyan, jangan lari!" Tobio berusaha meraih kucing yang berada beberapa langkah di depannya. Ia tak sadar bahwa di hadapannya kini sedang berdiri seorang anak laki-laki yang tengah fokus memakan kue di tangannya.

"Aduh!" Si anak yang ditabrak Tobio mengaduh begitu tubuh mereka berdua terduduk di tanah. Kue berkrim yang tadi dimakan anak berambut pirang itu pun terjatuh di tanah dan langsung dijilat oleh sang kucing.

"Waaa, kau lapar, ya?" Tak repot-repot meminta maaf pada si anak yang ditabraknya, Tobio langsung menghampiri kucing hitam yang dikejarnya. Ternyata kucing itu sedang lapar.

"Hei, kau gak merasa bersalah udah menabrakku?" Si anak berambut pirang itu berkata pada Tobio yang masih memandang ke arah kucing hitam di hadapannya.

"Oh, iya!" Tobio langsung mengeluarkan sapu tangan yang tadi dimasukkan Tooru ke kantung _hoodie-_ nya dan mengusap remahan kue di tangan anak laki-laki itu. "Tobio minta maaf. Tobio gak sengaja nabrak, soalnya tadi Tobio ngejar kucing ini."

Melihat betapa imutnya Tobio dengan tudung panda yang dipakainya, anak laki-laki yang tampak sebaya dengan Tobio itu tak bisa berkata apa-apa. "Y-ya sudah kalau kau memang mengaku salah. Kakak bilang aku harus memaafkan orang yang meminta maaf."

Tobio tersenyum mendengar ucapan anak itu, lalu melihat ke arah di mana si kucing hitam tadi berada. "EH? Kucingnya hilang!"

"Dia pergi setelah selesai makan."

"Yaaaah." Wajah Tobio terlihat kecewa.

"Kau pergi ke sini dengan siapa?"

"Dengan Hajime-papa dan Toorun."

"Di mana mereka?"

Tobio mulai sadar dengan sekelilingnya yang tampak tidak familiar karena tidak ada keberadaan Hajime ataupun Tooru di sana. "Hajime-papa … Toorun … di mana?" Tobio mulai terlihat panik.

"Kau tersesat, ya?"

Tobio mengangguk ragu. "Tadi aku cuma lari sebentar."

"Kau tadi ngejar kucingnya, 'kan? Pantas aja kau terpisah dengan orang tuamu."

"Gimana, nih?" Tobio mulai bingung dengan apa yang harus dilakukannya. "Tadi Hajime-papa bilang jangan ke mana-mana." Bibir Tobio mulai bergetar kembali, takut kalau ia tak akan bertemu dengan Papa dan Toorun-nya.

Si anak laki-laki berambut pirang itu lalu mengelus kepala hitam Tobio. "Tenang, aku bisa minta bantuan kakakku untuk mencari orang tuamu. Sebentar lagi kakakku ke sini, kok."

"Beneran?"

Si pirang mengangguk.

Tobio tak jadi menangis. Wajahnya terlihat lega karena menemukan teman baru yang sangat baik, walau di awal terlihat ketus.

"Tobio!"

Kepala Tobio langsung berputar cepat begitu mendengar suara yang familiar di telinganya. "Hajime-papa!" Dan tubuh Tobio langsung terangkat cepat karena Hajime yang langsung membawanya ke pelukannya.

"Astaga Tobio! Kau ke mana aja? Papa sama Toorun udah muter-muter nyariin Tobio."

"Maaf, Hajime-papa. Tadi Tobio ngejar nekonyan, tapi nekonyan-nya lari abis makan kuenya dia." Tobio menunjuk anak laki-laki yang masih berdiri di posisi yang sama.

"Kau…?"

Mengerti dengan maksud pertanyaan Hajime, si anak laki-laki menjawab, "Kei. Tsukishima Kei."

Hajime tersenyum mendengar jawaban anak laki-laki yang terlihat pintar itu. Ia lalu berjongkok dan mengelus kepala pirangnya. "Kau yang menemani Tobio daritadi, ya?"

Kei mengangguk.

"Makasih, Kei."

"Bukan apa-apa. Aku gak mungkin ninggalin anak cengeng ini," kata Kei spontan.

Tobio langsung memberengut kesal mendengar ucapan polos Kei yang tentunya membuat Hajime tertawa. Tampak sekali kalau putranya itu tak terima dibilang cengeng oleh orang yang baru dikenalnya.

"Oh iya, ini Tobio dan aku Hajime. Salam kenal, Kei." Hajime mengenalkan dirinya dan Tobio pada Kei.

"Hn."

"Aku gak mau kenalan sama dia."

"Tobio, gak boleh gitu."

"Gak papa, aku juga gak mau kenalan sama anak cengeng." Kei memutar badannya, "Karena Paman udah datang, aku pergi dulu."

"Kau mau ke mana, Kei?"

"Ke tempat kakakku." Lalu Kei berlari masuk ke sebuah _stand_ bermain dan menghilang di balik kerumunan orang. Ia terlihat mengenal area di sekelilingnya.

"Nah, sekarang kita ke tempat Toorun. Kau harus minta maaf karena udah bikin Toorun khawatir sekali." Hajime menjawil pucuk hidung Tobio yang langsung mengaduh.

"Iya, Tobio minta maaf, Hajime-papa." Tobio memasang wajah menyesal.

"Jangan diulangi lagi, ya."

Tobio mengangguk cepat, lalu mencium pipi Hajime. Dan tentu saja 'sogokan' Tobio itu langsung berhasil membuat senyum lega terkembang di bibir Hajime.

-oo-

"Tobio-chan, kau gak lupa 'kan sama kata-kataku barusan?" Tooru tidak bosan mengulang nasehatnya setelah kejadian Tobio yang sempat menghilang tadi.

"Iyaaaaa." Tobio mengangguk sambil tersenyum semangat begitu Hajime mengangkat tubuhnya memasuki kapsul bianglala yang akan mereka naiki. Ucapan Tooru jadi terdengar seperti angin belaka karena sekarang perhatiannya sudah terfokus pada kapsul yang mereka naiki.

Tobio duduk bersama Hajime sedang Tooru duduk di seberang mereka.

"Aku takut sekali! Kupikir Tobio-chan diculik."

"Tooru, jaga kata-katamu." Hajime menyela.

"Maaf, Toorun." Tobio meminta maaf tapi wajahnya tersenyum yang otomatis membuat Tooru juga ikut tersenyum.

"Kau senang sekali ya naik bianglala?"

"Iya!"

"Ayo sini duduk sama aku." Tooru menepuk tempat duduk di sampingnya.

"Tobio mau duduk sama Hajime-papa."

"Oh! Aku merasa tersakiti." Tooru memegang dadanya dengan dramatis sembari berwajah sedih. Tobio terkikik melihatnya.

Suasana sempat hening ketika kapsul mulai bergerak.

"Waaa, kita terbang!"

Hajime tertawa mendengar ucapan Tobio. "Ini bukan terbang namanya, Tobio."

"Terus apa, dong?"

"Kita lagi berputar naik ke atas."

Tobio mendongakkan kepalanya, berusaha mencerna kata-kata Hajime.

"Seperti roda mobil-mobilan Tobio-chan, loh. Berputar, 'kan?" Tooru menyambung.

Tobio mengangguk.

"Nah, kita lagi naik roda yang besar sekali," Tooru merentangkan tangannya, "tuh liat kita naik terus 'kan ke atas?" tangannya menunjuk ke luar kapsul yang transparan.

Tobio langsung berdiri di kursinya dan memandang keluar. "Woah! Kita naik!" serunya antusias, "rumahnya jadi kecil," lalu terkikik geli.

"Liat dari sini biar lebih puas, loh." Tooru menjulurkan tangannya pada Tobio yang langsung disambut olehnya. Ia membawa Tobio turun dari tempat duduk dan berdiri di tengah-tengah, memandang keluar dari kaca kapsul yang mereka naiki.

"Rumah kita di mana, ya?" Tobio bermonolog.

"Hmm … mungkin di sana." Tooru menunjuk gedung tinggi yang berada di jangkauan pandangannya.

"Toorun sok tau!" Dan ucapan Tobio sontak membuat tawa mereka pecah.

Seperti yang diramalkan tadi pagi, salju mulai turun. Butiran-butiran es itu mulai turun perlahan dari langit dan terlihat sangat indah begitu kapsul yang mereka tumpangi berada di puncak.

"Salju!" Tobio melompat kegirangan.

"Iya, salju." Hajime mengelus kepala Tobio yang kegirangan. Pasalnya putranya itu memang sangat senang bermain salju, bahkan saat dia masih belum bisa berjalan.

"Nanti kalau saljunya tebal, kita bikin boneka salju, ya?" Tooru ikut senang melihat tawa Tobio yang terus saja terdengar sejak mereka menaiki bianglala. Tampak sekali Tobio begitu bahagia. "Tobio senang jalan-jalannya hari ini?"

"Senang!" Tobio memandang Tooru dengan berbinar. "Kapan-kapan kita ajak kakek sama nenek jalan-jalan juga ya, Toorun."

Tooru sempat tertegun mendengar ucapan polos Tobio. Yang dimaksud kakek dan nenek oleh Tobio tadi tentu saja bukan kedua orang tuanya, melainkan kedua orang tua Hajime yang sering berkunjung ke Tokyo di masa liburan.

Melihat Tooru yang terdiam, Hajime langsung mengambil alih pembicaraan. "Iya, nanti kapan-kapan kita jalan-jalan sama Kakek dan Nenek."

"Toorun juga ikut, 'kan?"

Tooru tersenyum. "Tentu saja! Kalau aku gak ikut nanti Tobio-chan ilang lagi." Tooru langsung mengangkat tubuh Tobio ke dekapannya. "Tobio-chan jangan cepat banget besarnya, nanti aku gak bisa peluk-peluk Tobio-chan lagi."

"Loh, kenapa?"

"Ya soalnya kalo udah besar Tobio-chan pasti gak mau sering-sering kupeluk. Kayak papamu, tuh!"

Hajime hanya mendecih.

"Tobio mau, kok."

Tooru tertawa mendengarnya. "Iya. Nanti kalau udah besar Tobio-chan gak mau dipeluk, liat aja, pasti kumakan, hap!" Ia kembali bermain dengan pipi tembem Tobio. Tooru selalu suka mendengar tawa geli Tobio jika ia sedang berpura-pura memakan pipinya.

Hajime yang sedari tadi hanya memantau interaksi antara Tooru dan Tobio hanya bisa mengulum senyumnya. Memandang dua sumber kebahagiaannya itu sudah lebih dari cukup bagi Hajime. Urusan berkata-kata, ia serahkan sepenuhnya pada Tooru.

"Nah, mari kita ber- _selfie_ ria. Daritadi kita belum ada foto bertiga." Tooru mengeluarkan ponselnya dan mulai bersiap memasang berbagai pose untuk difoto.

Meski yang paling banyak berekspresi adalah Tooru, tapi sesi foto mereka tidak terasa ternyata memakan waktu banyak. Begitu kapsul yang mereka naiki akhirnya berhenti, mereka baru sadar kalau posisi kapsul mereka sudah di bawah.

"Oke, foto-fotonya udah banyak. Saatnya kita pulang!" Tooru berseru gembira.

"Iyaaa~" Tobio ikut berseru senang setelah berada di gendongan Hajime.

"Ah, tapi sebelum itu. Selamat ulang tahun sekali lagi buat Tobio-ku." Tooru mencium kening, kedua pipi dan lalu bibir mungil Tobio.

"Tobio-ku juga." Hajime tak mau kalah.

Tooru tertawa lagi. "Tobio kita."

Senyum bahagia ketiganya mengantarkan mereka keluar dari dalam kapsul dan menandakan sesi jalan-jalan mereka di hari ulang tahun Tobio juga berakhir. Mungkin setelah ini butuh waktu yang agak lama agar mereka bisa puas menghabiskan satu hari bersama-sama karena pekerjaan masing-masing. Tapi _toh_ baik Tooru ataupun Hajime tak mempermasalahkannya karena Tobio adalah seorang anak baik yang penuh pengertian. Yang pasti, mereka berdua tak akan pernah berhenti belajar menjadi orang tua yang pantas bagi Tobio kecil mereka.

 **-FIN-**

* * *

 **Author's note:**

Akhirnya selesai juga rangkaian fict Road to Tobio's Birthday \^o^/ #tumpengan  
Meski part terakhir update-nya telat pake banget, setidaknya masih bulan desember x"))  
Anggap aja hadiah taun baru utk semua yg udah ikutin series ini dari awal xD  
Thanks a lot buat semua reader yg udah baca+review+fave, yg udah baca+fave, yg baca+review ataupun yg hanya membaca dalam diam, kalian sumber penyemangatku menyelesaikan series ini :3

 _See ya on my fict o/_

 _Sign,_  
C.C  
 **31122016**


End file.
